The Power Of A Woman
by KayluhhxMuhhrie
Summary: Formerly titled A Woman's Power This is the story of a Abigail James: daughter to Charles Pope, sister to Chase Collins, heir to an unbelievable power, and born to create a powerful legacy.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****:** I, Nikki Massacure, do not own any of the characters from the Covenant nor do I own any of the places in this story. The only person that is mine is Abi. The rest belong to Renny Carlin, J. S. Cardone, and Screen Gems.

**Author's Note****:** So, I've been watching The Covenant a lot lately and I absolutely love Reid. I wish he would have gotten more screen time. I mean don't get me wrong, I love the movie, but the might as well have called it "Caleb Danvers & His Coven." Anyways, I'm getting sidetracked here. So after watching The Covenant like 150 times in two weeks, I decided to write a Reid/OC story. The following is the prologue to the story. The next chapter will begin in two weeks at the annual Spenser party at the Dells. Hope you all enjoy!

**Prologue:** **Fear**

Standing outside the entrance to the main building of Spenser Academy, Abigail James adjusted the strap of her backpack and took a deep breath. Looking around for a moment to make sure that no one was watching, Abi Used to make sure that the presence of a certain person was not there. Once satisfied, Abi took a deep breath and walked into the building and made her way towards the Provost's office.

As Abi walked the halls, she started to worry about being recognized by four boys whom she knew to be the Covenant. She knew she looked _a lot_ like a person that they once knew and that scared the dickens out of her. She didn't know how she would react to being judged because of the resemblance but she hoped that she wouldn't be judged to harshly. After picking up her schedule from the Provost and having a small chat with him, Abi made her way to her dorm room.

Standing outside the door of her room, Abi ran a hand through her red hair and sighed. She would live up to the name of her mother and forget all other family relations. Even if she was recognized by the Covenant, she would not admit to who she was, to who she was related to.

She would not tell anyone that she was the only female in the history of her line to be able to use.

She would not tell anyone that she was being hunted by her brother.

And she certainly not was telling anyone that her brother was Chase Collins.

**A/N****:**Read and Review please! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own any of the character of the Covenant nor do I own any of the places in it. The only person I own, at the moment, is Abi.

**Author's Note****: **YAY! People reviewed! I am so happy with the feedback I've gotten from my readers. This chapter so far is pretty long. That being said, I usually edit my work as I type it up so it has the potential to get longer. I also want to clear something up from the last chapter…Abi DOES NOT know who the 'Sons' are. She was worried about walking into a room somewhere and meeting someone and then they freak out on her for looking like Chase. Abi has already met Caleb and Pogue by now and now she's about to meet Tyler and Reid in this chapter but won't find out about their powers until either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I also changed when I would pick up the story and decided that I would start it about two months after the events in the movie. So it would be about, November-ish, in this chapter and Abi has been at school for about three weeks. With that being said…enjoy the story. =]

**Chapter One****:** Getting Ready for Nicky's

As the new girl, Abi couldn't help but be intensely nervous about her plans for later. Her new neighbors and friends Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney were forcing her to go out with them to a bar called Nicky's. Nicky's, as Abi had been told, was the local hangout for Spencer's youth and Abi had yet to go there in her three weeks at Spencer. As Abi finished gathering her clothes out of the closet, she turned to walk and place them on her bead and promptly tripped and fell to the floor. "Oh damn it," Abi said when she looked down and saw that she had torn her favorite pair of jeans and the heel on her right shoe had snapped off. Sighing, Abi's eyes flashed fire and instantly fixed her pants and shoe. Sitting down on the bed, Abi took her heels off and threw them into the closet. She was going to wear the shoes to the bar tonight but suddenly decided against it.

As Abi was rubbing her sore feet, her phone started vibrating in its spot on her bedside table. Leaning back on her bed, Abi reached up to grab her phone and saw that she had a text from Kate.

_Hanging out with Pogue. Tell Sarah I'll meet you guys at Nicky's around eight._

_XoXo_

_-Kate_

Abi flipped open her Sidekick III and sent a quick text back to Kate. She smiled as she texted knowing that she was gonna catch hell for what she said later.

_Geez Kate, you're always hanging out with your boyfriend lately. You're gonna make me and Sarah think that you don't love us anymore! HAHA just kidding. Don't worry, I'll tell Sarah about Nicky's._

_XoXo_

_-AJ_

Abi laughed as she gathered up her clothes and a towel and headed out of her room. As she passed Sarah's room, she noticed that the light was on so she decided to stop and chat with her for a moment before taking a shower. Knocking on the door, Abi sighed when she didn't get a response. Pulling out her phone, Abi sent a quick text to Sarah.

_Wake the hell up Sarah. Kate said to meet at Nicky's at eight._

_XoXo_

_-AJ_

Abi laughed when she heard movement going on in the room and laughed harder when she heard Sarah let out a very loud, "SHIT." Knocking once more, Abi smiled when she heard Sarah's response.

"Ouch…damn it…I mean, come in!"

Abi opened the door and started laughing at the disarray of the room. "Jesus, Sarah. What did someone do, let a tornado loose in here," Abi said as she closed the door. The next thing Abi knew, she was being assaulted with a multitude of small pillows and stuffed animals. Laughing, Abi just ducked and sat on Kate's bed. Sarah grabbed one of her larger pillows and stood on her bed, holding it in a threateningly manner while she struggled to maintain a straight face.

"So help me Abi if you try to get out of tonight, I'll use deadly force to make you go," Sarah said in between giggles and holding up the pillow threateningly. Abi just rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow at Sarah. "Ok…number one, death by pillow? Ooooh, scary. Number two, if you use deadly force then I'll be…well dead and then I won't have to go," Abi said flashing a triumphant smile to Sarah.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and smiled at Abi. "You're going…end of discussion."

Abi sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I know. I've resigned myself to this miserable fate that you, Kate, and Pogue are inflicting upon me," Abi said in a bored tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes again and tossed another pillow at Abi. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Go take your shower girlie, you stink."

Abi gave a gasp of mock outrage and stood up from Kate's bed. "I will have you know that I do not stink," Abi said gathering her stuff and sticking her nose up in the air. "I just happen to not smell my best right now," Abi said as she left causing Sarah to laugh. Abi smiled and shook her head and started walking down the hall towards the shower room.

Abi had just reached out to the open the door of the showers when she heard it…

"_Abigail…"_

Terrified, Abi whipped around, the terror evident in her eyes. After a few moments of sweeping the hallway with her eyes, Abi was slowly the rest of the way to the showers, missing the smirk of a ghostly figure as it faded away.

As Abi took her shower, her thoughts turned the whisper that she had heard on her way to the showers. She had a very creepy feeling and sense of very unnatural déjà vu about it. It was similar to the type of thing her father used to do to keep tabs on her when she was still alive. At the sudden thought of her father, Abi started crying as she thought about the first time she had met him…

_Flashback_

Parking her car outside of the gate that separated a large house from the street Abi stared up at the house for a few moments, debating on whether or not she really wanted to go through with this. She had gotten a letter from a man claiming to be her father a few weeks ago, asking for her to meet with him at his house. At first Abi steadfastly refused to go, arguing with her mother about why she would want to meet with someone who, up until that point, had not had anything to do with her and her life. But after her mother made several veiled hints at taking away her car and credit card, Abi finally agreed to go.

Sighing, Abi got out of the car and approached the gate, punching in the combination to open it as directed in her letter. Running quickly up to the front of the house, Abi used the door knocker and knocked on the door. As she waited for it to open, Abi looked around the grounds and smiled when she saw bush of pink roses; her favorite flower. When the door opened to reveal an elderly man, Abi was slightly startled and turned to look at the man.

"Hello Miss. How may I help you?"

Abi smiled warmly at the man before stating her business. "Hello. My name is Abigail James and I'm here to see a man by the name of Pope," Abi said with a slight edge to her tone.

If the man heard the edge, he chose to ignore it. "Oh yes, you must be Master Charles' daughter. Right this way Miss," the man said, gesturing for Abi to come in. As the man led Abi through a long hallway, he glanced back at her and noticed her slight frown. "Master Charles is very excited about seeing you today Miss Abigail…"

"Abi," Abi said interrupting him, "Please just call me Abi Mister…"

"James, miss. My name is James," James said with a smile. Abi returned James' smile and continued to follow him in silence. When James stopped at a set of double doors, he turned to give Abi a reassuring smile. "I know you must seem nervous Miss Abi but I beg you to please hear Master Charles out. And…" James looked at Abi with a look of apprehension before continuing. "Please don't be too startled when you see him."

Without giving Abi a chance to reply, James opened the doors and stepped into the room. "Miss Abigail is her to see you sir," James stated into the room, looking towards a dark secluded corner.

Just as Abi was starting to think that James was going senile, a cough came from the corner of the room and Abi stepped forward, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Ah yes, Abigail. Please come forward my child."

Abi gulped and looked at James with a look of fear mixed with apprehension. James gave her an encouraging smile before giving her a slight push into the room and closing the door behind her.

Abi took a deep breath before turning towards the corner and taking a step forward. She couldn't help but be mildly curious as to why her…father was hiding in a dark corner. After staring at the spot Abi assumed that Charles was, a chuckle was heard and then a fit of coughing.

"Oh my dear, I see you are just as stubborn as your mother was. Please come closer…into the light to be specific."

Abi glared at 'the corner' and stepped in front of the fireplace, fully into its light. As she did this, a gasp came from the corner and for some reason, Abi felt irritated by this. After a moment, Charles spoke.

"So beautiful. You are just beautiful as your mother was."

At these words, Abi snapped. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you cannot come into my life after 16 years; ask me to come see you, and then comparing me to my mother. Which by the way, you have no right to even think about my mother seeing as how you left her just two weeks after I was BORN!" Abi stood glaring at the direction in which Charles was sitting, breathing heavily after all the yelling. After a moment Abi shook her head and turned on her heel. "I'm so out of here."

Just as Abi had started to open the door, it was suddenly slammed shut as if an invisible person was behind her. Abi slowly turned around and looked at the spot where her father was sitting. She had felt the use of Power surge through her and was speechless. Before she could say anything, a chuckle arose in the room.

"I assume that you felt that."

Abi just nodded slowly. "D-Did you do that?"

"Yes, yes I did. Will you please come and hear me out now?"

Abi battled internally with herself before going before back to the fireplace and sitting down in a chair. Once she was settled, Charles started explaining everything about his relationship with her mother, why he left, and more importantly, about her powers. Afterwards, Abi ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"If you knew I got the Power at thirteen, why didn't you contact me then," Abi said sadly.

"I would have my dear but I wasn't sure if you had gotten the Power or not. The reason why I contacted you now was because I got a letter from your mother who was concerned that you are becoming addicted," Charles said, concern laced in his voice.

"What's the big deal about getting addicted? I mean, it's not like it'll kill me right?"

After a moment of silence, Charles sighed. "Abi, what I am about to show you is going to be shocking. Please don't run from me."

Abi looked confused for a moment but nodded. Reaching to his left, Charles turned on a lamp. When Abi saw what he looked like, she gasped and shot out of her chair. "Oh my god…"

Charles smiled sadly as he gestured to his old and worn body. "No my darling. It won't kill you, but it will wear your body down to this. You will be 30, 40, 50 years old and yet look and feel like you are 100. Please my darling, don't make the same mistake that I have…that our whole line has."

Abi looked at her father with tears in her eyes before going to sit in front of him. Resting her head on his knees, she smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. She never had a father before and even though she was still angry that he had missed out on so much, she reveled in his fatherly affection.

"I promise. I swear that I won't make the same mistake…Papa."

_End Flashback_

Abi was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a shattering light bulb. Suddenly feeling the sense of unnatural déjà vu again, Abi shut off the shower and quickly dressed before she went to investigate.

Walking towards where she saw the broken light bulb, Abi bent down and picked up the different pieces and threw them in the garbage. Sighing, Abi went to a mirror to brush her hair and nearly screamed when she saw what was looking back at her. Instead of seeing her face in the mirror, she saw the face of her brother, giving her his most evil smirk.

"Well well, my dear baby sister. Would have ever thought that you'd come here, to Ipswich, to Spencer, of all places. You know what happened here. Why would you come here and risk everything," Chase asked in mock concern.

Abi glared at Chase and tensed up in case he tried something. "Of course I remember my dear brother," Abi said, her tone laced with sarcasm. "You got your ass completely handed to you by the oldest Son." Abi laughed when she saw Chase's look of fury. "What's wrong Chase? Don't like the truth much, huh?"

Chase narrowed his eyes at Abi and fought to control his anger, not wanting to alert his presence to the other members of the Covenant. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you Abs. We wouldn't want the Covenant to find out who you are, now would we?" It was Chase's turn to laugh as Abi's face quickly paled in fear.

"You wouldn't dare?!"

This only caused Chase to laugh even more. "Oh believe me my dear, I _would_. But you still didn't answer my question Abigail. Why did you come here?"

"That's none of your god damn business. You just…"

Abi's words were cut off as Chase Used to choke her. "Maybe you don't remember, but you know better than to speak to me that way," Chase said evilly. After a moment, Chase released Abi, causing her to fall to the ground coughing as she struggled to take some deep breaths of air. After a moment, Abi stood back up and glared fiercely at her brother's reflection. "As much as I'd like to continue this, someone is coming and I can't risk getting caught…yet."

Abi's eyes widened at Chase's words. "What the hell do you mean yet?"

Chase just laughed and shook his head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Let's just say that this won't be the last time you see me. Later baby sister." Abi stared at the mirror with a look of terror at Chase's words as he disappeared and swiftly turned on her heels and started running out of the showers, waving her hand to send her clothes back to her dorm room.

As Abi exited the showers she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and promptly ran into someone, causing them both to fall to the floor. As they fell, Abi felt someone pull her on top of them so that she wouldn't take the brunt of the fall. Hitting the ground, Abi instantly started apologizing.

"Oh my gosh I am…so…sorry."

Abi couldn't help but get lost in the pair of dazzling blue eyes of her person she was currently on top of. After a moment of staring, Abi shook her head to clear her mind and got off of the person she was on. Reaching out her hand to help the boy up, she instantly started stammering.

"I really am sorry. I don't usually act like that. I mean, I'm not a klutz. I watch where I'm going, well not this time but…" Abi's rant was cut off by the boy placing his hand over her mouth.

"Seriously, chill. It's no big deal. Now, if I take my hand off your mouth, are you going to start rambling or are you going to be a good little girl and stare into my gorgeous blue eyes like you were a moment ago?" Abi raised her eyebrows in embarrassment and pushed the boy's hand off her mouth and started to walk away, suddenly irritated.

Before Abi could get to far away, she felt someone grab her wrist. When she turned, she nearly went weak at the knees at the smile on the boys face.

"Hey I was just teasing. Care to start over gorgeous." Abi rolled her eyes as the boy winked at her but smiled nonetheless. Sticking her hand out, Abi giggled before saying with a straight face, "Abigail James. Please call me Abi though." The boy laughed and shook his head but stuck his hand in her own and shook it. "Garwin…Reid Garwin. Y'know Abigail was my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

Abi raised her eyebrow at what Reid said about his grandmother. She remembered Sarah telling her that he had said the same thing to her when she first met her. "Oh really? I thought your grandmother's name was Sarah," Abi said, smiling at the shocked look on Reid's face. After a moment, Reid smiled and shook his head. "I take it you know Sarah?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you seriously use that line on every girl you meet?"

"Nope. Only the really cute ones," Reid said with a tone of smugness. Abi blushed and looked down at the ground. _Oh my gosh. He thinks I'm cute._ Abi peeked up at Reid through her eyelashes and smiled at him. Reid saw this and noticed how red her face was and laughed. Cupping her chin, Reid forced Abi to look into his eyes and then stroked the side of her face with his other hand. "Y'know, you look very cute with your face all red like this. I can't believe I haven't noticed you in class before," Reid said softly. Abi's smiled just brightened and she pulled her chin out of Reid's hand.

"As much as I would like to stay here and chat with you Reid, I have to finish getting ready. I'm going to Nicky's with Sarah and Kate, whom I assume you know, and it's almost time for me to go," Abi said, smiling slightly at Reid's expression. "What," she asked when he started laughing.

"Let me guess, Kate and Sarah are dragging you to the bar to meet friends of theirs in the hopes that you'll stop sitting in your dorm room all the time?"

Abi frowned a bit and looked at Reid curiously. "Yeah actually. How'd you know?"

Reid just chuckled and ran a fingerless gloved hand through his hair. "I've heard nothing else from them two for about two weeks now. I'm supposed to be one of their friends but apparently we've met early. Of which I'm very glad of," Reid said seductively, taking a step closer to Abi.

"Believe me, I'm completely thrilled about it," Abi said sarcastically, laughing so Reid would know she was teasing. Reid smiled at Abi and shook his head. "Well I guess I'll let you finish getting ready. See you later Abi.

As Reid started walk away, Abi smiled and suddenly called out to him.

"Reid. REID!"

Reid stopped in his tracks and waited for Abi to catch up to him before he spoke. "Well well, I knew you couldn't resist my sexy charm," Reid said, laughing at Abi's roll of the eye.

"Whatever Reid. Anyways I was wondering…ummm," Abi suddenly felt very nervous and started stammering. Reid looked at Abi with amusement in his eyes. "You were wondering what? That if I'd allow you to have your wicked way with me? Well I most certainly will. Come on now," Reid said grabbing Abi's wrist and pulling her towards a closet. Abi pulled her wrist out of Reid's grasp.

"In your dreams, playboy."

"Always."

Abi rolled her eyes at Reid's sexy smirk and shook her head. "I was wondering if you needed a ride to Nicky's," Abi said with humor in her voice. Reid looked at Abi for a moment before smiling and nodded her head.

"I could use a ride. What time should I be at your room?"

Abi looked at a clock on the wall and then looked back at Reid. "Meet me at my room at eight." Reid raised an eyebrow at Abi and leaned against the wall. "Won't that make us late?" Abi just gave Reid a 'Do-I-Look-Like-I-Care-Look?' and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm two doors down from Kate and Sarah. See you at eight, Garwin."

Abi smiled at Reid and started to turn and walk away when he grabbed her wrist again. Turning to look back at Reid, she suddenly felt her heart start racing when he leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. "I am so looking forward to it, James." Winking at Abi, Reid turned and walked towards the stairs and disappeared behind its doors.

Standing in the hallway watching Reid walk away, Abi couldn't help but smile brightly. 'I may not know this guy very well but I definitely plan on learning more about him,' Abi thought to herself as she walked back to her dorm. As she entered her dorm, Abi went straight to her closet and started tearing it apart, trying to find the absolute perfect outfit for Nicky's. Pulling something out of the closet, Abi smiled to herself knowing that it would knock Reid's socks off and make her the bell of the bar.

**Author's Note****: **Well there you go, the next chapter of the story. I hope you all don't think that I'm moving too fast with Reid and Abi. I just want to establish an intense connection with them from the beginning. And, SHOCK, Chase made an appearance. I wonder what evil he has planned. Also, I will be touching more on the relationship between Abi and Charles and eventually Abi, Charles, and Chase. Depending on how you guys feel, I might write a prequel to tell about Charles and Abi's mom. Also, five reviews=new chapter! =]

_**Chase**_**: Don't you already know what I'm gonna do?**

_**NM: **_**Yes, but that's beside the point.**

_**Chase**_**: How do you figure?**

_**NM: **_** You just be quiet or I'll take out the whip!**

_**Chase**_**: Yes ma'am**

_**NM:**_** That's a good boy. Now tell Reid to get the handcuffs ready.**

_**Reid:**_ **Awww Man!**

_**NM: **_** Don't back talk me boy or it'll be a lot worse!**

_**Reid: **_**Yes, ma'am**

_**NM: **_**God, I love having power over them. *evil laughs***

_**Chase: **_**Oh shit Reid, she's doing the evil laugh.**

_**Reid: **_**We are so screwed!**

_**NM:**_** Yes you are my dears…yes you are!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story except any original characters. I don't own the original plot but I do own the plot of my story. I wish I owned Reid but sadly, I do not.

**Author's Note:** Well, guys I'm finally updating. I'm going to be introducing three new characters this chapter: Abi's mother Renee and her best friends from back home, Cassie and Patrick. I have pictures up on my profile on who I have playing them all, including Charles (Abi and Chase's dad), of when he was young and when he got old because of Using. Also…I GOT A BETA!!! Her name is newyorklights and she is really helping me out with sorting my thoughts and what not. If you haven't read her stories, get your butt in gear and head over to her profile. You will not be disappointed. =]

**Chapter Two:** Phone Calls at Nicky's

Abi was in her room, throwing clothes all over the place trying to find _the perfect outfit_ for tonight at Nicky's. Abi usually didn't go out of her way to look incredibly good for just a night at a bar but there was something about meeting Reid that made her want to go all out. Just as Abi came across her favorite purple halter, her phone started ringing. Grabbing it off her bed, Abi smiled when she saw the name that was flashing on the caller i.d.

"Hi Momma," Abi said with a smile as she opened her phone.

"_Hey baby girl. How are you?_"

"I'm good Momma, how about you?"

"_The same as always sweetheart. What about you? How's life in Ipswich?"_

Abi sighed before answering her mother. "Everything's fine mother. It…it's all great here." When she heard her mother's sharp intake of breath, Abi inwardly cringed as she realized the mistake she made by calling her mom: mother.

"_Abi, what happened?"_

"Nothing mother," Abi said as she cringed again. "Everything is p-p-perfectly f-f-fine." Abi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Her mother was sure to realize that she was lying by her stuttering.

"_Abigail Alexandria Elizabeth James-Pope,"_ her mother said harshly, causing Abi to cringe. _"Do not lie to me! I know something is wrong and that something happened. Now either you tell me what happened or I'm going to call Cassie and Patrick and send them up there!"_

"You wouldn't dare," Abi gasped in shock.

"_Try me."_

Glaring at her phone for a moment, Abi sighed and sat down on her bed. "Alright I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't freak out and call Cass and Pat anyway, alright." Abi listened to her mother's deep breathing before she gave her consent for Abi to speak.

"Well, remember everything that went down between my brother and P-Papa," Abi said, barely able to contain her tears when she mentioned her dad.

"_Abi don't tell me…"_

"He didn't appear to me in a physical form," Abi said, knowing the train of thought her mother was on. "I was in the shower earlier and when I got out, I saw him in the mirror."

"_Did he threaten you?"_

Abi sighed at her mother's harsh tone and took a moment before answering her. "Not exactly."

"_Abi,"_ her mother said in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright. He said that I would be seeing him again. He also…he also choked me," Abi said quickly. Her mother was silent for a while and it was long enough that Abi started to worry for a moment. "Mom…you still there," she asked cautiously.

"_Sorry Abi. I was just sending Cassie and Pat,"_

"Damnit Mom…please don't tell me you called them."

"_I didn't call them…I emailed them. You know that they have a right to know honey. They are your friends and your protectors,"_ her mother said calmly.

"That's beside the point Momma," Abi all but yelled into her phone, "I don't want them getting hurt because of me. Especially Cass. You know that Chase is obsessed with her!"

"_I know sweetheart but they would want to be there for you. Now, they just emailed me back and said that they would be calling you later to see how you are doing. They would call now but they are trying to find a way to get themselves enrolled into Spenser."_

Abi sighed but didn't say anything against it. She knew that once Cassie and Patrick got an idea into their heads, there wasn't much anyone could do to change their minds.

As Abi opened her mouth to respond, a knock came from her door. "Hang on a second Mom," Abi said as she crossed her destroyed room and opened the door. Smiling when she saw it was Reid on the other side; she nodded to him and his friend and gestured for them to come in. "Hey Reid, Reid's friend. I'd offer you a seat somewhere but as you can see my room is pretty much trashed," she said with a smile.

"_Abi, if you have friends over, I can just talk to you later."_

"Are you sure Mom?"

"_Of course. Go out and have some fun baby. Just don't go getting five more tattoos," _her mom said with a chuckle.

Abi smiled wickedly and laughed. "I promise I won't get five more tattoos…tonight. Maybe just one," Abi said with a wink towards Reid, who smiled and shook his head.

"_Abi…you know what, I'm not even going to start. Just don't get yourself in any trouble and have fun. I love you."_

Abi glanced at Reid and turned so that she wasn't facing him. "I love you too Mom. Bye."

"_Bye baby."_

Abi hung up her phone and threw it onto a bed as she turned around to face Reid and his friend. "Find something funny Reid," Abi said while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes actually. Your room is a complete disaster," Reid said looking around.

"Reid, don't be so rude," the boy standing next to Reid said. Looking over at Abi, he smiled and held out his hand. "Tyler Simms. I'm this moron's best friend and roommate," Tyler said as he elbowed Reid playfully in the side.

Abi smiled at Tyler and placed her hand in his. "Abigail James. But you can call me Abi," she said as she shook Tyler's hand. "Are you going to be catching a ride with us to Nicky's," Abi asked as she picked up a few articles of clothing.

"Only if you don't mind. My hummer is running low on gas," Tyler said sheepishly.

"Of course I don't mind; the more the merrier. And I so know about the gas thing. My truck goes through a lot of gas too," Abi said as she threw the clothes in her closet.

"What kind of truck do you have," Reid asked as he sat down on a recently cleared spot on a bed.

"A red Dodge Ram 1500. The thing is my baby," Abi said with a dreamy look in her eye, earning her a chuckle from Tyler and Reid.

"So are you ready or not," Reid asked bluntly.

Tyler rolled his eyes at his friend and looked over at Abi. "Please excuse my rude friend here. Our friend Caleb and I have tried to teach him some manners but as you can see…it didn't work."

Abi laughed and shook her head. "Are you talking about Caleb Danvers?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I've met him already through his girlfriend Sarah."

"Now, this is all fine and dandy but seriously folks…Nicky's is calling my name," Reid said in a bored voice.

Abi just rolled her eyes and threw a small pillow at Reid's head. "Keep your panties on Reid; I'll be ready in a minute," Abi said as she grabbed her favorite outfit from her closet and went into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at the reaction she caused in Reid, who was openly gaping in her direction.

Winking at Tyler, Abi smirked at Reid and did a little twirl. "How do I look Reid," Abi said innocently as she looked down at her snug purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and stiletto boots, and looked back at Reid expectantly.

Reid got up from his place on Abi's bed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist. "Where the hell have you been all my life," Reid asked in a husky voice, earning him an eye roll from Tyler and a giggle from Abi.

"I've been in Salem hun. Now, if you want to leave sometime in the next fifteen minutes, then you need to let me go so I can go put on my make-up," Abi said with a smile.

"Nuh-uh."

Abi rolled her eyes and pried herself away from Reid's touch. "I'll be back out in a minute," Abi said with a smile at Reid. "Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Please make sure Reid doesn't drool all over my stuff," Abi said with a smile as she went back to her bathroom.

"Sure thing Abi," Tyler said while throwing a pair of socks at Reid's head to get his attention off Abi's ass.

As Abi laughed at the sight of the wrestling boys in front of her, she shook her head and called out to them. "Don't you dare break anything," she said as she closed the door to her bathroom.

Once safe inside the bathroom, Abi placed a hand against her chest in order to calm her rapidly beating heart. The moment Reid's hands touched her waist, her heart started racing and she felt a spark run through her body. Taking a few deep breaths, Abi calmed herself down and quickly threw on some eyeliner, mascara, purple eye shadow, and lip gloss. Just as she put the finishing touches on her look, she heard her phone going off. Wrenching open the door, she went to grab her phone off her bed, only to have Reid beat her to it.

"Abigail James' phone, the one and only Reid Garwin speaking. How can I help you?"

".............."

"Uh-huh, yeah I'll tell her. Yep. Buh-bye now," Reid said as he closed Abi's phone and threw it to her. "That was some girl named Cassie. She said to tell you that she and a guy named Patrick got into Spenser and that they'll be here on Sunday to move in. Oh and she said that she wants you to call her later."

Abi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had not counted on Cassie and Patrick to find places so soon, but with their 'skills', it didn't honestly surprise her.

"Oh joy. Well, you guys ready," Abi said as she grabbed her black leather jacket and slipped it on. Smiling at the guys when they nodded, Abi grabbed her keys off her bedside table and held up a finger to stop something from coming out of Reid's mouth. "Now to save me the headache of listening to two teenage boys bicker over who gets shotgun, I'm going to think of a number between one and ten and whomever guesses closest wins. Got it," Abi said as she gave the boys a don't-argue-with-me look.

"Got it," Reid and Tyler said at the same time.

"Now, go ahead and pick a number," Abi said as she thought of a number.

"Two," Tyler said after a moment of thought followed by Reid's "Eight."

"Sorry Tyler, Reid hit it head on," Abi said with a smile at Tyler.

"That's right baby boy, I win once again," Reid said while playfully ruffling Tyler's hair. Rolling her eyes, Abi started toward the door and waited for Reid and Tyler to close the door behind her and lock it.

As the trio walked down the hallway to the parking lot, Reid turned and started walking backward so he was facing Abi and Tyler. "So Abi, what was this I heard about getting a tattoo earlier," Reid said with a smirk.

Abi just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh that. Well, I have this thing for tattoos and have several of them and my mom was just teasing me about that. I actually do plan on getting another tattoo soon come to think of it," Abi said thoughtfully.

Tyler looked at Abi and said, "How many tattoos do you have?"

Abi had to stop and think for a moment before answering. "I have a series of five Chinese symbols going down my spine, angel wings coming out of my shoulder blades, a small star behind my ear, and I _think_ that's it," Abi said, still going over all her tattoos mentally to make sure she hadn't forgotten any.

"You _think_ that's it? How can you not be sure," Reid asked as he held open the door to the parking lot for Tyler and Abi to walk through.

Abi shrugged at Reid's question in response. "I was drunk as hell when I got most of them and there are so many more I want that I get confused," Abi said, raising an eyebrow at Reid and Tyler's laughter. They shut up quickly and followed Abi over to where her truck was parked.

Unlocking the car, Abi slipped into the driver's seat and started the car, waiting for the boys to get in before pulling out of her spot and heading on down the road to Nicky's.

"So, what about you guys? Either one of you got tattoos," Abi asked once she got comfortable.

Tyler shook his head no and Reid chuckled. "I've got a few. Not as much as you mind, but it's enough. But I have to say, when you mentioned getting another tattoo; it made me want to get one."

Abi smiled and looked at Reid for a quick moment. "Well then, I hate to get tattoos by myself so maybe we should go together," Abi said as she focused on the road.

Reid smiled and glanced back at Tyler. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Reid said smugly. Tyler rolled his eyes and settled back into the seat and listened to Reid and Abi talk all the way to Nicky's; all the while, losing himself in his thoughts.

When Tyler first saw Abi, he couldn't help but feel that there was something vaguely familiar about her. But the first time he saw her had been in passing in school so he hadn't been able to put his finger on it. But when he actually saw her in her room and talked to her, the feeling came back and it made him feel uneasy. He liked Abi well enough but he made a silent vow to watch her to see if he could figure out why she made him feel this way.

Tyler was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Abi calling back to him. "Hey Tyler, I meant to ask you; why does Reid call you baby boy?"

Tyler chuckled and shook his head. "He's not the only one. You see, Reid and I, along with Caleb and Pogue, have all grown up together and naturally I'm the youngest. So one day, Pogue started calling me baby boy and I guess it stuck with everyone. It gets on my nerves sometimes though."

Reid laughed and turned in his seat to look at Tyler. "Look baby boy, we're the Sons of Ipswich. Someone has to be the baby," Reid said laughing.

At Reid's words, Abi frowned. _The Sons of Ipswich? Where the hell have I heard that before? God that sounds so familiar but I just can't place my finger on it._

Abi's thoughts were interrupted by Reid's "turn here" and turned into the parking lot of Nicky's bar. Getting out of her truck, Abi locked it and looked around at the outside of the bar. She saw what looked like a lot of Spenser students and smiled when she spotted Caleb's Mustang and Pogue's Ducati. Sighing, Abi turned to look at Reid and Tyler and smiled. "You do realize that we are in major trouble for being late right," Abi said wearily, glancing back at the Caleb and Pogue's vehicles.

"We," Reid said while waving his hand at himself and Tyler, "are not in anything. _You_ are the one who's in trouble. Tyler and I are late for everything."

"He's got a point Abi," Tyler said with a shrug.

"Look, if I go down, you're going down with me. We may not have known each other long but I swear I will make us being late all your guys' fault," Abi said calmly.

"You wouldn't dare," Reid said taking a step closer to Abi.

"Try me," Abi whispered, closing the gap between her and Reid. After a moment of staring at each other with smirks on their faces, Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed Abi by the hand. "C'mon James, let's just get in there," Reid said, pulling Abi toward the door of the bar.

"As you wish Garwin," Abi said with an eye roll and a smile to Tyler. Abi enjoyed the feeling of her hand in Reid's and didn't protest as Reid dragged her into the bar and through the crowd to a table by the foosball tables that held their friends.

Giving everyone a smile and a wave, Abi smirked at Sarah and said, "So, Sarah, where's the guy I'm supposed to meet tonight?"

Sarah smiled and nodded at Reid. "He's standing right next to you. And holding your hand apparently," she said when she noticed Abi and Reid's still connected hands. Once brought to their attention, Abi and Reid dropped their hands quickly and looked away from each other, both slightly embarrassed. This only caused Sarah, Caleb, Kate, Pogue, and Tyler to start laughing, earning them all glares from Abi and Reid.

"Y'know Abi, I suddenly don't like the company here," Reid said in a pompous tone. Winking at his friends to show that he was teasing, Reid turned to Abi and offered her his arm. "Care to play a game of pool with me?"

Abi smiled and laced her arm through Reid's. "I would like that every much. I don't think I can stand to be around such heartless people," Abi said dramatically before laughing along with everyone else and being dragged away by Reid.

Once Abi and Reid got to the pool tables, Reid nodded to a boy who was standing by an empty one and smiled when he scurried away. Looking at Abi, Reid smiled at Abi's confused look. "He holds that pool table for me whenever I come here," Reid said while grabbing a pool stick and handing it to Abi.

Abi smirked at Reid as he handed her the pool stick and nodded to the balls in the center of the table. "So who's gonna break first," Abi asked innocently.

Reid raised an eyebrow at Abi and stepped closer to her. "Oh, I think you're gonna break first," Reid said with a smirk of his own. His eyes went wide when Abi promptly bent over in front of him, brushing her ass against his increasingly tightening jeans, and expertly broke the pool balls.

Turning around, Abi laughed when she saw the look on Reid's face. "Oh, I think _you'll_ be the first one to break hun," Abi said seductively as she walked around to the other side of the pool table to take her shot, looking Reid directly in the eye as she did.

"So that was how many games I beat you at Reid," Abi said as she sat down next to Sarah at the table. Reid just rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Abi. "Just so you know, I was doing the gentlemanly thing and _allowing_ you to win," Reid said, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head.

"So by _allowing _me to win, you mean _allowing_ me to absolutely whip your ass then," Abi said cockily, laughing when Reid's smirk turned into a scowl. This only caused Abi and everyone around the table to start laughing harder.

"Damn Reid," Pogue said when he stopped laughing, "it's about time someone beat you at pool."

Reid rolled his eyes at Pogue and casually flipped him off. "Like I said, I let her win."

Abi laughed and stood up from the table. "Sure you did hun," Abi whispered into Reid's ear. Straightening up, Abi looked around the table and said, "I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone want anything?"

Everyone said no and Abi ruffled Reid's hair as she walked away to the bar, pleased the indignant "hey" she got for her troubles. Approaching the bar, Abi tapped it to get the bartenders attention. "I'll take a large Coke please," Abi said with a smile.

As Abi waited for her drink, she noticed a guy near the pool tables staring hungrily at her. Sneering at him, Abi turned back to the bar and quickly paid for her drink and made her way back to the table. Glancing over her shoulder, Abi sighed when she saw that he was still staring at her, the same hungry, lusty look in his eyes.

"Hey guys? Who's the freak with the staring problem over there," Abi said irritably, nodding her head in the direction of the boy.

Reid turned his head to look and instantly tensed in anger. "I'll be right back," he said before quickly making his way over to the boy.

Abi looked back and forth between Reid and the table. "Do I have to get up and go break something up," Abi asked, already half out of her seat.

Caleb nodded solemnly, not taking his eyes off of Reid arguing heatedly. "That's Aaron Abbott. He is the school's biggest prick and biggest player. Oh shit!"

Abi turned from Caleb's face in time to see Reid push Aaron back angrily. Before any of the boys had a chance to move, Abi was out of her seat and across the bar. "Reid," Abi said quickly, putting herself in between the two boys. "Please stop. Come back to the table," she said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Reid looked down from Aaron's face and into Abi's. Looking into her eyes for a moment, Reid nodded and pushed Abi behind him. "Like I was saying Abbott, stay the fuck away from her," Reid said pointing to Abi. Grabbing her hand, Reid started dragging Abi away, only to have Abi's hand be grabbed by Aaron.

"C'mon baby. You can't possibly want to hang out with those losers," Aaron said, nodding at Reid and the rest of the group who had now shown up behind them.

"Maybe you didn't get the message fuckfa…"

Reid's response was cut off by Abi placing a hand on his chest and giving him a silent look. Turning around, Abi gave Aaron a scathing look and yanked her hand away from his. "Let me say this one time and one time only…fuck off. I prefer to hang out with people who look like they can actually get on the big people roller coaster at the amusement park," Abi said with a smirk, causing Aaron's face to go red with anger and everyone within hearing range to laugh.

"What the fuck did you say to me bitch," Aaron said furiously.

"You heard me fag. But don't worry Aaron, size isn't everything," Abi said crossing her arms across her chest, laughing when she saw Aaron's face go from red to purple. Pushing past Abi, Aaron stormed angrily out of the bar, muttering about repeated insults.

Turning back to her friends, Abi frowned when she saw the weird looks on their faces. "What? What did I say," Abi asked.

Abi's words pulled everyone out of their shocked states. "Nothing Abi. We were just surprised that you got Aaron so pissed is all," Tyler said, speaking up first. He knew that the same thing was running through everyone's head: _Did she just say what I think she said?!?!_

Abi's face broke out into a smile and she shrugged. "Hey I have absolutely no problem putting anyone in their place when they deserve it," Abi said as she followed everyone back to the table, everyone except Reid that is.

When Abi noticed that Reid wasn't following them and was just leaning against a pool table with his arms folded across his chest, his whole posture screaming anger, she turned and went back to him. "Hey," Abi said softly placing her hand on Reid's arm, "you okay?"

Reid looked at Abi and gave her the best smile he could manage. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just…I didn't exactly appreciate some of the things that Aaron was saying about you," Reid said looking at the floor.

Abi stepped in front of Reid and gently lifted his head so that she could look into his eyes. "Hey, I appreciate the help but believe me; I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry ok," Abi said kindly. Glancing back over to their group, Abi noticed that they were being watched. "Do you want to get out of here," Abi offered.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the truck," Reid said before heading out of the door.

As Abi watched Reid walk away, she sighed and made her way back toward the table to grab her jacket and keys. "Hey guys, Reid's obviously still upset so we're gonna head out. Tyler, do you need a ride," Abi asked as she slipped her jacket on.

"No, it's cool," Tyler said shaking his head, "I can catch a ride with Caleb. Have fun trying to calm Reid down."

Abi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah thanks. See you guys later," Abi said waving and walking away.

Tyler watched Abi walk away and slapped a twenty on the table. "Twenty bucks says that she comes back in here in twenty minutes and yells at one of use to go cool him down."

"I give it ten," Caleb said throwing down a twenty.

"Boys," Pogue said, meeting the bet with a twenty of his own, "we will not see those two till tomorrow. I guarantee that they kiss tonight and that the next time we see them, they're holding hands."

Kate and Sarah rolled their eyes and agreed with Pogue. "He's right guys," Kate said reaching across the table for the money to hold onto it till the bet money could be given out.

"Exactly. They are perfect for each other," Sarah said leaning over to kiss Caleb's cheek.

Twenty minutes later, Abi was standing with Reid in front of her door. "Reid, even though the ending kind of sucked, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you tonight," she said smiling. "Promise me you'll lighten up though. With all the frowning you do, you'll give yourself premature wrinkles."

Reid rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Abi, placing his arm on her door, trapping her between his body and her door. "Trust me Abi, no wrinkle will ever mare my perfect face," Reid said smugly, prompting Abi to roll her eyes in response. "Seriously though, I had a good time too. I like hanging out with you Abs," Reid said, his smile turning to a frown when he saw Abi flinch. "What, what is it," Reid asked.

"It's nothing really. It's just…" Abi said with a sigh. "I don't like the nickname Abs. Someone who was very cruel to me used to call me that and I've hated that nickname ever since," Abi said quietly, looking at the ground and fighting the tears that threatened to fall over.

"Hey," Reid said gathering Abi into his arms and hugging her. "It's ok. I won't call you that anymore, I promise," Reid said resting his chin on Abi's head.

_Dude, I've known this chick for a maximum of like three hours and I'm already crazy about her._

Reid was pulled out of his thought by Abi tilting her head so she could look up at him. "It's ok Reid. You didn't know. Just pass it on to the rest of the guys for me, kay?"

"Sure thing Abi," Reid said smiling at Abi. Reid looked into Abi's eyes and felt himself wishing her could dive into her deep blue eyes. "Reid," Abi started softly, only to be cut off by Reid's lips descending onto hers.

The kiss started off slow and sensual but quickly went to being passionate and fierce, each participant fighting for dominance. Reid eventually won out and when Abi felt Reid's tongue gently probe her lips, she willingly opened them for him, moaning when she felt his tongue mingle with hers. The couple continued to kiss until both had to pull away, each gasping for air.

"Wow," Abi said, resting her forehead against Reid's. "That was…"

"Amazing," Reid replied with a smirk. "I know."

"Where the hell did you get skills like that," Abi demanded.

"Lots of practice," Reid said, kissing Abi again. They stayed kissing for a moment before they heard the unmistakable sound of a phone going off.

"Damn it," Abi muttered, pulling away from Reid and pulling her keys out of her pocket. "I have to get that. It's probably my friends," Abi muttered irritably.

Reid just smiled and kissed her softly on her lips again. "It's alright. Don't worry about it," he said as Abi opened her door and ran for her phone.

"Hey Cass, Pat, can you guys hold on for a quick sec?"

"…….."

"Thanks," Abi said before dropping her phone back on the bed and snatching up a pen and sticky note. "Here Reid," Abi said as she scrawled her cell phone number on the paper and handing it to him. "Since we seem to enjoy attaching our lips together, I figure you should have my cell number," Abi said with a smirk.

"Aren't we doing things a bit backwards," Reid said accepting the number from Abi.

Abi smiled and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss Reid one last time. "Hey, being backwards keeps things interesting. Now get on to bed mister. I'll see you in the morning," Abi said with a smile.

"Alright. I'll call you in the morning," Reid said as he walked away, waving as he went.

Abi watched Reid walk away and closed her door before going back to her phone. "Guys, I am falling head over heels for a guy I've known for less than four hours," Abi said, falling back on her bed, her mind drifting off to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed boy who in such a small amount of time had managed to capture a large part of her heart.

**Author's Note:** I decided to end it hear cause this chapter is about 1500-2000 words longer than I originally planned it be. Plus I think that this would be an interesting place to leave it at. Hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review this story and add it to your story updates and favorite stories!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters in this story except any original characters. I don't own the original plot but I do own the plot of my story. I wish I owned Reid but sadly, I do not.**

**Chapter Three: **Boxes and Lunch in Salem

The sound of Abi's phone going off woke her from deep slumber. Groaning, Abi lifted her head from her pillow and grabbed her phone. "Hello," Abi answered groggily.

"Hey Abi. I didn't wake you did I," the voice on the other line said.

"Reid? Is that you?"

"Damn baby, you forget about me already," Reid said. Abi rolled her eyes, imagining the smirk on Reid's face as he spoke those words.

"Haha Reid. Like I could forget that kiss we shared. I just woke up so excuse me for not having my brain start working immediately," Abi said sarcastically, smiling when she heard Reid's laugh.

"It's ok. Not everyone can be the ultimate being like I am," Reid said, eliciting an eye-roll from Abi.

"Not to be rude but is there something you particularly wanted Reid? Or did you just call to pick on me," Abi said as she got out of bed and began searching for some clothes.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me and the rest of the gang?"

Abi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before answering Reid. "Reid, believe I would love to, but I've already made plans to go to Salem for the weekend. I'm helping my friends pack for Spenser. I'm actually kind of glad you woke me up because otherwise I would have been late getting down there," Abi said, feeling a little guilty about having other plans.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We can always have another eventful night at Nicky's that ends with us making out at your door," Reid said cockily.

Abi laughed and shook her head. "I'll tell you what; I've got plans to go to lunch with the friends that are coming here around 1:30. Why don't you get the guys and Sarah and Kate together and meet us down there? That way you guys all get to meet Cass and Pat before they get to Ipswich," Abi suggested.

"That sounds cool. I'll get everyone together and call you before we leave so we know where to go."

"Alright, I'll talk to you then Reid," Abi said as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Cool, later," Reid said as he hung up.

Abi smiled as she hung up her phone and grabbed some clothes out of her closet and threw them on. As she made her way to her bathroom, Abi dialed Patrick's number and started putting on her accessories and doing her hair as she waited. Abi had just put her hair in a low side ponytail when Patrick answered his phone.

"You've reached Patrick Greene," Pat said a moment later.

"Hey Pat," Abi said, putting phone on speaker and setting it on her sink.

"Hey Abi. What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready to head on down to Salem. Is the plan still to meet at my place," Abi asked as she finished her makeup.

"Yeah last time I checked. Are you still gonna help us pack our stuff?"

"Of course I am," Abi said, the words coming out muffled because she was brushing her teeth. Rolling her eyes at Patrick's laughter, Abi finished her task before speaking again. "Well I'm calling to let you guys know that I invited Reid and his friends to lunch with us."

"Reid? Isn't that the guy you made out with after only knowing him for a few hours," Patrick said teasingly.

Abi rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, taking it off speaker, and went back into her room. "Yes the one and only. That's not going to be a problem is it," Abi said worriedly, thinking that she probably should've asked her friends first before just inviting Reid.

"Naw, it's cool. Its better that me and Cass meet some people before school on Monday. That way we know where to go and shit."

Abi let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Awesome. I think you guys are gonna like them. And before you ask Pat…none of them are bi," Abi said with a giggle.

"Well damn, just my luck isn't it? I can never catch a break," Pat said in mock-exasperation. "Are you heading out now?"

Abi glanced at her clock and grabbed up her wallet, keys, and purse. "Yeah I'm leaving now," Abi said as she started out the door, only to catch sight of a hat sitting on her desk. Grabbing it, Abi put it on and stepped out in to the hallway, locking her door behind her. "You guys better head on over to my house. You know how fast I drive," Abi said with a laugh.

Patrick laughed before answering. "Oh honey, we're already here."

Abi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I guess I should have known. Well I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"Abi…Salem is a thirty-five minute drive from Ipswich."

"Again Pat, you know how fast I drive."

"True. Alright girl, see you in twenty. Drive safe."

"I will. Love ya, bitch," Abi said laughing.

"Love you too whore," Pat said playing along.

Abi laughed as she put her phone into her purse and exited the dorm, making a beeline for her truck. Getting in, Abi put on her sunglasses and pulled out of her parking space. As Abi reached the parking lot's driveway, she saw Tyler's hummer pulling in and she rolled down her window to talk to him, taking her sunglasses off so Tyler would know who he was talking to.

"Hey Tyler, what are you up to?"

"Nothing just got done gassing up the Hummer. Seems like we're making a trip to Salem today," Tyler said with a smile at Abi.

Abi smiled back and then frowned slightly. "Is everyone going to be able to fit into your car?"

"Caleb and Sarah are taking his car."

"Oh ok. Well I'll talk to you later Tyler. I got to get heading out."

"Alright, later Abi."

Abi smiled as Tyler waved to her as he passed and checked to make sure the way was clear before putting her sunglasses back on and pulling out onto the road and speeding her way on down to Salem, excited for the day to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'It feels so good to be home,' Abi thought to herself as she pulled into the driveway of her house. Grabbing her purse off the passenger's seat, Abi threw her sunglasses on the dashboard and walked up the path to the front door.

Just as Abi started to put her hand on the doorknob, the door opened and Abi looked up into the smiling face of her butler James. "Welcome home, Miss Abigail," James said as A bi gave him a hug and stepped through the door.

"Now James," Abi began, giving James a smile, "I've told you…its Abi."

"I'm sorry Miss Abigail, but you know you'll never be able to get me to change my ways," James said smiling down at Abi.

Abi just shook her head and smiled. "I know but hey…I've got to try," Abi said looking around the front hall. "Where's my…"

"Your mother and friends are in the kitchen," James said with a knowing smile.

"Thanks James," Abi said leaning up to give the old man a peck on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Believe me Miss Abigail, if I had a penny for as many times as I've heard that from you and your father, then I'd be a very rich man," James said as he walked away to tidy up the front parlor room.

Abi watched the man go, shaking her head all the while. When Abi's father was killed and she inherited his house, James offered to stay on as a butler and mentor when Abi and her mother moved in. Abi was intensely grateful for it, since James was one of the last links she had to her father.

Shaking her head slightly to clear her head of her thoughts of her father, Abi walked the familiar hallways to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw that Cassie and Patrick where sitting at the kitchen island, their backs to her, while her mother was busy cooking something. Setting her purse and hat on the nearest counter, Abi smiled wickedly before putting two fingers in her mouth and letting out a shrill whistle, scaring the occupants of the kitchen.

Abi smiled wickedly when everyone turned to look at her with glares on their faces. "That's what you guys get for not paying attention to when I arrived. Now get your asses over here and give me a hug," Abi said, holding out her arms for Cassie and Patrick. Once she got her friends' hugs out of the way, Abi made her way over to her mother and allowed herself to be folded into a tender hug.

"Oh I've missed you baby girl," Renée said, kissing Abi on top of her head.

"I've missed you too, Momma," Abi said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Hey, why don't you ever greet Cassie and I like that Mrs. J," Pat asked, placing his arm around Abi as she sat down on the stool next to him.

"Because Patrick, I see you and Cassie every day. And I've told you before Patrick," Renée said, whacking Patrick lightly on the head the wooden spoon in her hand, "it's Renée."

Abi laughed when her mom hit Pat and leaned forward on the island, trying to look around her mother to see what she was cooking. "Hey mom, whatcha cookin'," Abi asked when she couldn't see.

"She's making biscuits and gravy," Cassie said excitedly, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh so you're my mom now, huh Cass," Abi said with a smile, leaning over Pat to smirk at Cassie.

"Smart ass," Cassie said sticking her tongue out at Abi.

"Oh real mature Cass," Abi said teasingly.

"Bite me."

"With pleasure," Abi said smirking at Cassie.

Cassie rolled her eyes and looked at Abi's outfit. "I see we're going through another plaid phase Miss Abi," Cassie said with a smile.

"Oh god not again," Pat said with a shake of his head.

"Oh shut up you two. It's not that bad. I've only got a few plaid things in my closet. And you have to admit," Abi said standing up and doing a little twirl, "this outfit is fabulous."

"Alright you three, enough with the fashion show. It's time to eat. You guys have a lot of work to do in just two days," Renée said as she placed three plates on the in front of them. Abi, Cassie, and Patrick all dug into their food and ate in a contented silence until Abi's phone started going off, indicating that she had a text.

Abi started to get up to get it when her mother waved her back in place, grabbing her purse for her and placing it in front of her.

"Thanks mom," Abi said once she swallowed the food in her mouth. Digging through her purse, Abi pulled out her phone and smiled when she read the text.

_Heard you and Reid kissed last night? Was he any good?_

_-Kate_

Abi shook her head and ate another mouthful of her food as she texted back.

_That's for me to know and you to never find out. Pogue would kill you both._

_-Abi_

Not even a minute later, Abi got another text. This time from Pogue:

_Damn right I would. Thanks for winning me money though! :]_

_-Pogue_

Abi frowned slightly as she replied.

_How did I win you money?_

_-Abi_

"Who are you texting Abi," Patrick asked as he finished his plate and handed it to Renée.

"Kate and Pogue," Abi said as Kate sent her a text saying she'd explain later. "You'll meet them at lunch."

"Is Pogue single," Cassie asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Abi smiled at her friend and shook her head. "No, he's with Kate. The other couple is Caleb and Sarah," Abi said. After thinking for a moment, Abi smiled and looked slyly at Cassie. "Reid's friend Tyler is single though."

"What does he look like," Cassie said curiously.

"Hold on a minute," Abi said. "Let me get a pic of him from Pogue."

_Hey Pogue, you got a pic of Tyler on Ur phone?_

_-Abi_

_Why? Thinking about ditching Reid for baby boy? ;]_

_-Pogue_

_Hardly.*rolls eyes*. My friend Cassie wants to know what he looks like. Up for a little matchmaking? *evil grin*_

_-Abi_

_Hell yeah I am. Send me a pic of her with your next text and I'll show it to Ty._

_-Pogue_

_Alrighty. I sent it. See you guys later._

_-Abi_

Once she received the picture of Tyler, Abi handed her phone to Cassie. "What do you think?"

"Damn Abi. He's hot! I'll definitely have to get my claws into him," Cassie said with a smile. "What do you think, Pat?"

Pat looked down at the picture and nodded his head. "He is definitely Cassie material," he said tapping Cassie on her nose.

Abi rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast, watching her friends bickering back and forth. Smiling, Abi walked around the island and handed her plate to her mother. "Thanks again for breakfast Mom," Abi said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "If you want, just leave the dishes in the sink and I'll put them in the dishwasher later."

"Oh don't worry about it honey. I'll do it before I go out later," Renée said putting her arm around Abi. "Since you are meeting up with some people later, why don't you bring them back here and watch a couple of movies or something?"

"Sounds good Mom. I think I will do that. Alright guys," Abi said looking at her friends and grabbing her purse off the island, "let's go get some of this packing out of the way."

Cassie and Patrick nodded and grabbed their keys off the island before coming around the island and kissing Renée on her cheeks.

"Later Mrs. J," Patrick said with smile, ducking out of the way when she swatted playfully at him. Cassie and Abi rolled their eyes and waved as they walked out of kitchen, Abi grabbing her hat and keys as she passed them. When she got into the hall, she looked down toward the door of the garage and called out to her friends. "Hey guys," Abi said with a smirk, "want to take the Camaro?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Abi pulled up to the little diner that she had told Reid to meet them at, she glanced in her rearview mirror at Cassie staring nervously out the window.

"Cass, he's gonna like you. And if he doesn't then I'll have to kick his ass till he does," Abi said with a smile.

Cassie laughed at Abi's words and shook her head. "I think I'll pass on that offer. Thanks though."

Abi got out of the Camaro and let Cass out. "Pat, don't tell me you're still pouting cause I wouldn't let you drive are you? Now come on…get out of the car" Abi said with a smile when she noticed Pat not making a move to get out.

"Cassie, please tell that mean friend of mine that I won't get out of the car until she promises that I can drive home," Pat said crossing his arms across his chest and sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

Cassie giggled until Abi silenced her with a look. "Oh come on Pat. Just get out," Cassie said, shaking her head.

"Nope."

"Damnit Pat," Abi said, stomping her foot. "Will you get out of the damn car? They're already here," Abi said noticing Tyler and Caleb's cars across the street.

"Not until you promise," Patrick said stubbornly.

Abi sighed and looked across the street, groaning when she saw everyone sitting at one of the outside tables, smiling with looks of amusements. Sighing, Abi gave them a little wave and looked at Cassie.

"Just let him drive. You know he won't get out until you do," Cassie said, greatly amused at the situation.

Groaning, Abi leaned back down to address her stubborn friend. "Alright Pat, you can drive. Now will you please get out of the damn car," Abi said.

"Yep," Pat said with a smile as he got out of the car.

Abi rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse before she shut her door and locked her car. Sighing, Abi smoothed out her shirt before she turned and linked her arm through Cassie's and smiled at her. "Ready Cass?"

"As I'll ever be."

Smiling, Abi led her friends across the street and put her fingers to her lips when she came up behind Reid. Placing her hands over her eyes, Abi bent down and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"

Reid smiled and turned around to look at Abi. "Hey Abi. Damn girl," he said, looking Abi up and down hungrily. "You look absolutely amazing. How bout we ditch everybody and just go somewhere else," Reid said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Caleb rolled his eyes and smacked Reid upside the head. Noticing the two people flanking her, Caleb nodded at them and looked back to Abi. "Are these your buddies?"

Abi smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Guys this is Cassandra and Patrick. But if you're lucky you can call them Cassie and Pat."

"Oh shut up Abi," Pat said teasingly while whacking Abi on the arm. Looking at the group, Pat smiled at everyone and said, "Ignore her please. We haven't gotten around to teaching her politeness yet. Feel free to call us Cassie and Pat."

"Or you can call me Cass. Either one is fine with me," Cassie said a bit shyly, looking at Tyler out of the corner of her eyes. When Abi sat down next to Reid without introducing everyone, Cassie walked up behind and smacked her upside the head.

"OW! Dude is this beat on Abi day," she said glaring at Cassie while rubbing her head.

"You are so rude Abi. You're supposed to introduce us."

"I was gonna wait till you all sat down. Jeez," Abi said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. Seeing Abi's pout, Reid laughed and put his arm around Abi's shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, I won't let them hit you anymore. I'll be the only one hitting on you," he said with a smirk.

Abi smiled at Reid and shook her head and waited till Cassie sat down next to Tyler and Pat sat next to her.

"Guys, meet Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Reid," Abi said, pointing to each person as she said their name.

Once the pleasantries were exchanged and everyone's food was ordered, Tyler leaned forward and smiled at Cassie. "So, how long have you guys known each other?"

Cassie thought for a moment before smiling at Tyler. "We've known each other since we were like seven. We met on the playground when Pat came up to us at the swings said that he thought both of us were cute and wanted us to be his girlfriends."

Abi laughed at Cassie's words and took a sip of her drink. "I remember when that happened," Abi said thinking back to the day that they met as Cassie started telling everyone.

_*Flashback*_

'_I'm so glad its recess,' Abi thought to herself as she skipped around the playground before heading over toward her favorite spot on the playground…the swings._

_Abi made a beeline toward her favorite swing when she stopped suddenly in her tracks. Someone was already sitting in her swing!_

_Frowning, Abi walked up to the girl and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, but you're in my swing," Abi said irritably._

"_I don't see your name on it," the girl said with a frown._

_Sighing, Abi held her hand out for the girl to get up. "See," Abi said once the girl stood up. "My name's right there," Abi said as she pointed to a small carving of her name into the swing. "So as you see, it clearly has my name on it, which makes it mine," Abi said with satisfaction as she turned to the girl, only to find her crying._

"_Hey. Don't cry. Why are you crying," Abi asked the girl kindly._

"_I-I-I'm new here and a-a-all I wanted to do w-w-was swing," the girl said putting her face in her hands. _

"_Well there's no need to cry silly," Abi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll tell you what…if you agree to be my friend, I'll let you swing on my swing," Abi said with excitement._

"_R-r-really?"_

"_Sure!" Abi stuck her hand out for the girl to shake. "I'm Abigail."_

"_Cassandra," Cassie said shaking Abi's hand. "But you can call me Cassie."_

"_Ok Cassie. You can call me Abi. I only let my special friends call me Abi. And my mommy of course," Abi said with a smile._

_Cassie smiled at Abi and started to say something when a little boy came running up to them. "Hi. I'm Patrick, but you can call me Pat," Patrick said putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest._

"_Ummm, hi Pat. I'm Abigail and this is Cassandra," Abi said, looking at the boy a little wearily._

"_You guys are really pretty. Will you be my girlfriends," Pat said with a smile._

"_My mommy says that a boy shouldn't have more than one girlfriend," Cassie said with a frown._

"_Do you always do what your mommy tells you," Patrick asked honestly._

"_Well no…"_

"_Well then be my girlfriends," Patrick said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Abi looked at Cassie for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"_

"_I guess I'm in if Abi's in," Cassie said before skipping back over to the swings. Pat watched her go and turned back to Abi. _

"_So what do we do now," he asked._

"_You push us on the swings stupid," Abi said as she skipped to the swing next Cassie, Patrick following behind her, unaware of the bond that had just been formed._

_*End Flashback*_

By the time Cassie had finished telling the story, the food had been delivered and everyone was laughing. "Wow Pat, I gotta hand it to you," Pogue said, reaching out to bump fists with Pat, "you were one little player."

"That I was Pogue," Pat said, bumping fists with Pogue, "that I was."

As everyone started eating, Abi became aware of something on her knee. Looking down, she saw a fingerless glove clad hand and looked up to see Reid looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Smiling, Abi discreetly reached her hand down and laced her and Reid's fingers together.

Apparently, she wasn't discreet enough.

"HAND CHECK!" Everyone jumped at Pogue's words while Abi and Reid both glared at him.

"Nice Pogue. Real mature," Caleb said, rolling his eyes but complying nonetheless.

Everyone around the table, under Pogue's hard stare and threat of imminent embarrassment, raised their hands when it came to their turns. When it got to Reid and Abi, Reid kept their hands down and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Pogue. This got him another smack upside the head by Caleb and Reid reluctantly brought their conjoined hands up to the surface, glaring at Caleb all the while.

"Awww, look at that. They're holding han-OWW," Pogue yelled out when Abi kicked him hard under the table.

"You were saying something Pogue," Abi asked sweetly, while Reid snickered beside her.

"No. I wasn't saying anything," Pogue mumbled out, reaching down to rub his sore leg.

"It's ok baby. I'll make it all better later," Kate whispered in his ear, making Pogue smile and everyone around the table groan.

Taking a sip of her drink, Abi looked around the table and smiled as she saw how well her old friends were getting on with her new ones. Cassie was currently talking with Tyler, Kate, and Sarah while Patrick was in the middle of a heated debate with Pogue and Caleb about which was better: motorcycles, cars, or trucks.

Feeling Reid squeeze her hand, Abi looked at him nearly melted into a puddle when she saw his smile.

"I think it was a good idea for all of us to meet today. Your friends are pretty cool," Reid whispered in Abi's ear.

Smiling up at Reid, Abi leaned up so she could whisper in his ear. "Well I'm glad you like them," she said, kissing his cheek before turning back to the table and jumping into the conversations.

By the time anyone cared enough to look at the time, two hours had gone by. After the billed was paid, everyone stood up and started making their way to their respective vehicles.

"Tyler, Caleb, just follow me back to my place," Abi called out to them.

"Where's your truck," Reid asked. Reid had decided to ride back to Abi's place with her and started looking up and down the street for her truck.

"I didn't bring it. I brought this instead," Abi said, waving a hand towards her Camaro, laughing when Reid's jaw dropped open in shock.

"You have _TWO_ cars?!?!"

Pat started laughing from his spot against the hood. "Please. Abi has a whole collection of cars."

"You seriously have to show me them," Reid said, still in shock.

"Maybe…if you're lucky," Abi said fishing her keys out of her purse. When Pat held out his hand for her keys, Abi started retreating slowly from him, happy that there were no cars going up and down the street.

"Abi," Pat growled out as he advanced towards her, "you _promised."_

"I lied," Abi squeaked out. Looking behind Patrick to Reid, Abi mouthed, "Help me!"

"Oh no, Abi, you're on your own for this," Reid said smirking, leaning up against the car; amusement written clearly all over his face.

"CASSSSSSSIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE," Abi squealed as she made a beeline for Tyler's Hummer. Running around to the passenger side, Abi tried to open the door only to find it locked with everyone inside laughing. "C'mon guys, let me in."

Cassie rolled the back window down and shook her head. "Nope," she said with a laugh, rolling the window up before Abi could launch herself through it.

Just as Abi turned to run to Caleb's car, she felt her keys being ripped out of her hands and herself being thrown over Pat's shoulder.

"Patrick David Greene! You put me down this instant," Abi said as she beat her fists on Patrick's back. When her hat fell off her head, Abi became desperate. "Seriously Pat. I just lost my favorite hat!"

Turning around, Pat yelled for someone to grab Abi's hat before continuing to her car, opening up the passenger seat and plopping Abi down in it. "Stay," he said sternly before he closed the door.

"What the hell am I? A freaking dog," Abi muttered as she pouted when Pat got in the car and headed to Abi's place. When she heard Reid laughing behind her, Abi turned around and glared at him. "You stop laughing right now or I'll never kiss you again," she said fiercely before turning back around and continuing to pout.

"Abi," Reid said, scooting forward so he could pull Abi's hair out of its ponytail and twirl a lock around his finger, "You know damn well that you will be kissing me again," Reid said with a smirk.

"Humph."

Patrick glanced over at Abi and started laughing. "Give it up Reid. She's in full pout mode."

Reid smirked and leaned forward even more to place a kiss at Abi's collarbone. "Oh I think she'll come around," Reid said cockily when Abi's breathing became shallower.

Once Abi got her breathing under control, she twisted in her seat and shook her head at Reid. "You are truly evil ya know," Abi said with a smile.

Reid sat back and folded his fingers across his stomach. "I know," Reid said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Abi smiled at turned as Patrick pulled into her driveway and parked the Camaro next to Abi's truck. When everyone got out of their respective vehicles, they gathered at the front door.

"Nice place Abi," Caleb said while looking around.

"Thanks," Abi said with a smile as she unlocked the door and led everyone into the house. Just as she turned back to them to ask them what movie they wanted to watch, James came out of the library and approached her. "Miss Abigail…"

"Oh hello James. Everyone, this is my butler James; James, these are my friends Reid, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, Caleb, and Tyler," Abi said pointing out each person when she said their name.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, and may I say welcome to Po…"

"Is there anything I can help you with James," Abi said quickly, cutting off what James had been about to say.

"Oh yes, there is a gentleman on the phone Miss and he says it is most urgent that he speaks to you," James said, suddenly remembering what he had came to Abi about.

"It can't wait?"

"No Miss. The gentleman was most insistent in saying that it was urgent."

Sighing, Abi nodded her head and smiled at everyone apologetically. "Sorry guys. Why don't you all follow James into the green parlor room and I'll meet you all there," Abi suggested. "Where am I to take this call, James?"

"In the library, Miss Abigail."

Abi nodded and headed off toward the library while James led everyone to the green parlor room. Once Abi stepped into the library, she took a deep breath and walked over to the cherry wood desk in the corner and picked up the phone that was laying on the center of it.

"Abigail Pope speaking. How may I help you," Abi spoke politely into the phone, she used her father's last name whenever she got an urgent call.

"Well well well, finally decided to call yourself a Pope I see."

Abi froze at the sound of Chase's voice but quickly recovered. "What the hell are you doing calling here," Abi hissed into the phone.

The sound of Chase's laughter irritated her to the core. "Can't an older brother check in on his baby sister?"

Abi took a deep breath, trying to control her anger and her Power. "Not when that said big brother killed said baby sister's father, threatened to kidnap and rape her best friend, and then kill said baby sister," Abi said coldly.

"Awww Abi, I'm hurt. I really am. Charles was the father of _both_ of us," Chase said, laughing again.

"Last time I checked, he told you that you were dead to him," Abi said coldly, knowing she got to Chase at his sharp intake of breath.

"You little fucking bitch. Take. That. Back."

"No, I don't think I will," Abi said tauntingly. "I mean, you must have been dead to him since _my _mother and I got everything and you got nothing."

"All that should have been mine. You and your fucking whore of a mother should be dead and I should be lording over that manor," Chase shouted into the phone.

"Tsk, tsk Chase. There's no need to shout. And there's no need to call names either. I mean, it's not mine or my mother's fault that your mother was a raging bitch and psychopath and that dad fell out of love with her and in love with my mother," Abi said coldly with a smirk. Abi smiled when she heard Chase's deep breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Just you wait bitch. Everything you own, everything you love…will be MINE," Chase said angrily.

"Oh I look forward to the day brother dear," Abi said coldly.

"Well there is one thing that I have that you'll never have."

"And what pray tell," Abi said, sitting on the edge of the desk, "is that Chase? A one way trip to the psych ward in Gloucester?"

"Our father's life and power," Chase said before hanging up.

At Chase's words, Abi started shaking and slammed the phone down on the receiver. Losing control, Abi Used to soundproof the room and screamed as loud as she could and threw a vase on the desk across the room, shattering it into a million pieces. After taking a moment to calm down, Abi took a deep breath and repaired the vase before lowering her ward and exiting the library.

When Abi arrived in the green room, her nerves were still a bit shaken but she sucked it up and put on a smile when everyone turned to look at her, her smile faltering slightly when she saw the grim stare that Tyler was giving her. "Sorry bout that guys," she said before looking at Cassie and Patrick, giving them a 'we-need-to-talk' look.

"Hey Tyler, why don't you pick out the movie and we'll go get popcorn and drinks," Cassie said before grabbing Pat's hand and following Abi into the kitchen.

"Alright, Abi spill," Patrick said leaning against the counter.

Sighing, Abi put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and turned to face her two concerned best friends. "You know that important phone call I had to take?"

"Yeah," Cassie said as she stood next to Abi.

"Well…it…it was Chase," Abi said looking down at the floor.

"WHAT," Cassie and Pat screamed out at the same time.

"Keep your fucking voices down," Abi said angrily as she went to the doorway to make sure that none of the boys came out of the room.

"Sorry Abi," Patrick said sheepishly while Cassie looked at her with a look of determination.

"What did he want this time," she spat out angrily.

Sighing, Abi launched into what had happened, completely unaware of the conversation going on in the other room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment Cassie, Patrick, and Abi left the room, Caleb sat up from his reclined spot against Sarah and turned to the guys. "You all felt that too right," Caleb asked, sighing when Reid, Tyler, and Pogue nodded.

"What is it," Sarah asked, placing her hand on Caleb's arm.

"A few minutes before Abi came back, we felt someone Using," Reid spoke up for Caleb.

Kate gasped and looked around at the guys. "You're not saying that Abi…"

"No, I'm not," Caleb answered. "Girls don't have the power and besides, she's not a Danvers, Parry, Simms, or Garwin."

Tyler sat in silence for a moment before speaking up. "But there is another family," Tyler started hesitantly.

"In case you forgot Tyler, her last name is James. Not Pope," Reid said irritably. "And besides, girls don't get the power."

"Then it could only be one other person," Sarah whispered quietly.

"But Chase is dead. I mean, Caleb took care of him remember," Pogue said, finally coming into the conversation.

"Yeah but they never found his body," Caleb said running his fingers through his hair.

"So there is a possibility that he's still out there."

Tyler, who had remained silent after Reid's shut down about Abi, decided to approach the subject again. "Look. When we felt someone Using and then when Abi walked into the room, I felt my power kind of…draw itself to her. I can't explain it but I think we need to seriously consider looking into her."

Caleb looked at Tyler intently before nodding his head. "Alright, here is what we're gonna do. We aren't going to assume it's Abi yet. We are going to assume it's Chase but if you feel something like that again Tyler, let us know and then we'll look into it."

Tyler nodded his head, satisfied, until he saw Reid's face. "Look Reid…"

"Save it Tyler. I get what you're saying but I'm not happy about it," Reid said before

looking towards the door. "Quick Tyler, they're coming. Go grab a movie."

Tyler got up and went to the gigantic stack of movies before picking 'The Fast and The Furious'. Turning around, Tyler saw Abi and her friends passing out bowls of popcorn and drinks and held up the movie. "Is this ok with everyone," Tyler asked.

"Sound s good to me," Abi said as she settled herself on the floor against Reid's legs.

Suddenly looking at Pogue, Abi smirked at him and looked to Cassie. "Hey Cass," Abi began slyly. "Why don't you go help Tyler put in the movie? You know how confusing the system is."

Cass glared slightly at Abi as she passed her and went to Tyler. "Here," she said quietly, taking the movie from Tyler and showing him how to set it up.

As everyone watched Cassie and Tyler fumble around with the DVD system, Abi and Pogue smirked at each other and bumped fists.

When Reid noticed this, he leaned down to whisper in Abi's ear. "Wanna tell me what's up with you and Pogue?"

"Nope," Abi said with a smirk. "Finally," Abi called out when they finally got the movie started. "I was beginning to think you two were just going to give up and make out or something," Abi said smirking at Cassie as she passed. Her smirk quickly left her face when Cassie kicked her hard in the shin.

"Oww," Abi said, rubbing the sore spot on her shin. "I thought you said you weren't going to let anyone hit me anymore today," Abi said with a mock-pout.

"Technically, she didn't hit you. She kicked you," Tyler said, ducking out of the way when Abi threw a pillow at him.

"It's ok baby," Reid said, placing a kiss at Abi's neck. "I'll help you get them back," Reid said cockily while smirking at Tyler and Cassie.

Abi smiled at Reid and turned her attention to the television and allowed herself to become absorbed with the movie. She didn't want to think of the trouble she knew her brother was going to start. All she wanted was to focus on school, her friends, and the amazing guy currently playing with her hair.

**Author's Note:** Wow, that took me a minute to write. I had a hard time writing after everyone left to go to Abi's house cause I figured something out about my story that made me sad. And I just had to throw Chase in there. And don't worry guys, the Covenant won't find out about Abi's secret for a bit but she'll find out theirs soon. Also, I want to mention Tyler. It's not that Tyler doesn't like Abi…there's just something about her that is off with him. This will be explained more in chapters to come so please just bear with me till then. Well my little lovelies you know the routine: READ AND REVIEW!!! Also, go check out my beta newyorklghts' stories.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant. Renny Carlin, J. S. Cardone, and Screen Gems do. I do own Abi, Patrick, Cassie, and Renée however.

**Chapter Four:** What's A Girl to Do?

"_Everything you own…everything you love…Will be MINE!!!!"_

Abi shot up into a sitting position as she awoke from her nightmare and placed her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. Looking over the side of her bed, Abi was comforted by the sight of her friends sleeping soundly next to each other. They each had a room that they normally stayed in when they slept over but since they hadn't seen Abi in over three weeks, they refused to be parted from her side even when sleeping.

Abi smiled slightly at her friends then let out a low groan when she glanced at her clock, which read 3:38. Sighing, Abi threw her covers off, grabbed her red silk robe off the end of her bed, put it on over her pjs, and silently crept out of her room.

Once the door was closed behind her, Abi sagged against it and took a deep breath. She'd had another nightmare about her father's death; the only difference was hearing Chase's earlier words echoing at the end. Sighing, Abi started to make her way to the kitchen but when she entered the hallway that led to it, her eyes landed on the door to the library and Abi's feet suddenly took control as she made her way into the room.

Once Abi softly closed the door, she turned around and surveyed the room that her nightmare had occurred in. In her nightmare, the room had been utterly destroyed and for some reason, the fact that the room looked clean and pristine did nothing to comfort Abi. Sighing, Abi's eyes flashed as they came across the fireplace and she made her way over to the overstuffed armchair that sat in front of it. Sitting down, Abi stared into the fireplace as she allowed the night that her father died to replay in her head.

_*Flashback*_

_Abi has currently sitting on her bed, sulking, because her father had sent her to her room when Chase arrived. Abi had initially been ecstatic when she found out that she had a brother but her excitement had quickly turned into a type of fear. _

_Chase Used constantly and nine times out of ten, whenever they were around each other he tried to hurt her. He always tried to play it off like it was an accident but Abi wasn't always sure. She loved her brother but it was apparent to Abi that Chase was completely and irrevocably addicted to the Power and as one who had been so close to addiction herself, it scared Abi to no end._

_A knock on the door brought Abi out of her pout. "Come in," Abi called out, only to frown slightly when Chase came through the door. "You gonna wish me a happy 18__th__ birthday," Chase asked cockily._

"_No."_

"_You know, I'm not surprised that Dad sent you up here when James told him I was here," Chase said leaning against the door jam._

"_What did you expect Chase? With all your 'accidents'," Abi said, doing air quotes as she said the word accident, "around me can you honestly expect him to do anything less?"_

_Chase glared at Abi for a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe if you weren't too scared to Use then there wouldn't be so many accidents around you," Chase cockily._

_Abi growled at him and her eyes flashed to black as she stood up from her bed. "Scared? Do I really look scared to you," Abi said as she flicked her wrist and sent Chase flying across the hall into a spare room._

_Laughing, Chase got to his feet and brushed his pants off. "See Abi…that's what I'm talking about. Look at the amount of Power you have. Look at what you can do! If we were to team up…"_

"_Stop right there Chase," Abi said as she raised her hand to cut off his words. "I've told you this before; I am not going after some stupid little coven. I refuse to help you kill innocent people."_

"_They're hardly innocent Abs! They banished us from a place that is rightly ours," Chase said heatedly as he advanced on Abi._

"_I'm sorry Chase, but I can't do it. And I won't allow you to do it either," Abi said shaking her head and stepping around Chase._

"_Where the hell do you think you're going," Chase snarled at Abi as he grabbed her upper arm._

"_I'm going to Dad," Abi said, whimpering as Chase's grip tightened on her arm. "Chase, please, let me go," Abi said as she tried to pull her arm out of Chase's grasp. "Chase please! You're hurting me!"_

"_Oh I've only jus t begun to hurt you," Chase said as he threw Abi backward against her wall. "I'm not going to allow you to ruin this for me Abi. Now you'll either join me or meet the same fate that The Covenant will," Chase said as his flashed his eyes to black._

"_C-Chase, please don't do this," Abi said as she struggled to stand._

"_Guess you've made your choice," Chase said with a smirk as he sent Abi flying through her window to the ground below her._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Abi let out a moan of pain as she slowly opened her eyes. Her ankle, side, and head were all throbbing with intense pain but when Abi looked over toward the house, she saw flashes of light and knew that she had to get up and get inside. Running a hand over her body, Abi healed herself the best she could and wobbled to her feet, only to fall to her knees._

_Before Abi could take a step however, Patrick and Cassie suddenly came running toward her. "ABI," they simultaneously cried as they reached her. "Jesus Abi, you're bleeding like a stuck pig," Patrick said as he gingerly touched Abi's forehead._

"_No shit Sherlock. That's what happens when you're blasted through a fucking window," Abi said, wincing when Cassie pulled a shard of glass out of her side. "Can either of you heal my injuries right now?"_

_Cassie shook her head sadly. "No. Everything we need is in the house and Chase has blocked us from entering," Cassie said, her voice getting shaky when she said Chase's name._

_Groaning, Abi managed to get to her feet and started limping across the yard to the front door. "Whoa, where are you going," Patrick asked as he stepped in front of Abi. _

"_MY FUCKING FATHER IS STILL IN THERE WITH THAT BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY," Abi screamed as she sent Patrick flying away from her. Once she was satisfied he wasn't too hurt, Abi started limping faster toward the front door. _

"_Abi, for the love of God, stop! We can't get into the house and even if we could your father would not want you to go back in there," Cassie said, trying to talk some sense into her very stubborn and determined friend. Cassie ran to the door and stepped in front of it, blocking Abi's path. "Please Abi. Don't do this," Cassie pleaded._

"_Cassie, I swear to God, I'll send you flying if you don't get the fuck out of my way," Abi said glaring at her friend. When Cassie stepped aside, Abi sent a barrage of energy balls at the door, successfully blowing it apart._

_Stepping through the remains of the destroyed door, Abi cried out when she saw James' crumpled form laying a few feet away._

"_James," Abi said shaking him when she reached him. When James opened his eyes, Abi let out a sigh of relief. "Where is he, James?"_

"_T-t-t-they're in t-t-the library," James said weakly._

_Abi nodded before placing a small kiss on James' forehead. "I'm sorry James," she whispered as she left him and went down the hall to the library, blasting the door open when she got to it. When Abi stepped into the room, she screamed when she saw her father lying in a bloody heap at Chase's feet. Abi started to run to him, only to be frozen in place by Chase._

"_Well, well, well…looks like your precious daughter survived," Chase said, sneering at the man at his feet before kicking him._

"_Chase, stop!" Abi struggled against the invisible bonds that held her in place and couldn't help but start to sob when Chase started kicking Charles even more._

_Chase looked up at Abi with pure amusement in his eyes. "Awww, I'm making my baby sister cry," Chase said as he laughed._

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE," Abi screamed at Chase, smirking when she felt the bonds on her start to weaken._

"_Bastard? BASTARD? YOU DARE TO CALL ME A BASTARD?!?!" _

_Abi's smirk widened when she felt her bonds loosen to the point of her being able to break them. "Yeah Chase, I dare to call you a bastard," Abi screamed as she threw her bonds off and started throwing energy ball after energy ball at Chase. _

_When she succeeded in causing him to mist away, Abi let out a sigh of relief and ran to her Dad. "Daddy," Abi whimpered out as she placed Charles' head in her lap. "Daddy? Daddy, please wake up," Abi said through her tears as she gently shook him. _

_When Charles started to open his eyes, Abi's weeping increased, this time in relief. "Oh Daddy, thank god you're waking up," Abi said as she placed a kiss at his forehead, completely missing his look of terror._

"_L-L-L…"_

"_What is it," Abi said, a concerned frown flitting its way across her face. Abi suddenly cried out in pain when she felt a hand grip her tightly across the back of the neck. Reaching behind her, Abi started clawing at the hand that was gripping her and dragging her away from her father._

"_You didn't honestly think that you'd gotten rid of me that easily did you," Chase whispered evilly into Abi's ear. "I am after all, Ascended. It will take a lot more than some weak energy balls to get rid of me," Chase said with a laugh as he threw Abi across the room. _

_Satisfied that Abi wouldn't be able to move for a while, Chase revived her enough so her could take pleasure in the pain he was about to inflict._

_Dropping to his knees, Chase took Charles' head in his hands. "Now old man, I have a proposition for you," Chase said as he turned Charles' head so he could look at the crumpled and terrified form of his daughter. "Now, if you will your Power to me, I might consider sparing her pathetic life, Chase said, laughing when he saw Abi's look of horror._

"_Da-Daddy, don't do it! Please don't do it," Abi cried out as she struggled and failed to get to her feet._

_Charles stared at Abi for a moment before giving her a weak smile. "I love you my darling daughter," Charles said, causing Chase to roll his eyes in disgust._

"_Enough with the sentiments. Say the words old man," Chase said evilly as he forced Charles' to look at him._

"_I will you my…"_

"_NO DADDY! DON'T DO IT!"_

"_Power."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Abi screamed out as she watched her father's power transfer into Chase._

_Chase looked at Abi's sobbing form and started to laugh. "Oh lighten up Abs. It's not like I'm going to kill you too…yet. But you better believe baby sister, when I'm through in Ipswich; I'll be back for you," Chase said before misting away , lowering the wards he had put in place to keep Patrick and Cassie out, as he left. _

_Once Cassie and Patrick felt the wards lower, they both bolted inside. Cassie stopped to take care of James while Patrick ran full speed ahead to the library._ _But almost as soon as Patrick arrived at the library, he gasped and his eyes filled with tears at the sad sight that he saw. _

_Charles' lifeless body was held in a tight embrace and Abi was absolutely sobbing over it; gut-busting, heart wrenching sobs. Patrick slowly approached Abi's shaking form his own tears running down his face. Placing a hand on Abi's shoulder, Pat wasn't surprised when she shook him off._

"_DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME," Abi screamed as she started sobbing even harder, clutching her father tighter to her chest and rocking back and forth. _

_Patrick just sighed and knelt beside Abi, wrapping his arms around her. When Abi started screaming and fighting against him, Patrick just tightened his hold and attempted to whisper words of comfort in Abi's ear. Eventually Cassie joined him in the fight to calm Abi._

"_Abs…"_

"_DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! DON'T EITHER OF YOU EVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN, Abi screamed out as she continued to struggle against her friends. "LET ME GO, GOD DAMNIT. LET ME FUCKING GO," Abi screamed as she finally let go of her father and turned to beat against Pat and Cassie's chests. _

"_Please," Abi whimpered out as she continued to weakly beat against her friends. "Y-you h-h-have to l-let me g-g-go."_

"_Abigail…"_

_Everyone looked to the door of the library at the sound of Renée's voice. Patrick and Cassie immediately let Abi go and watched as she rushed into her mother's arms; both sobbing over the fallen man that was Charles Pope. Once Abi calmed down a bit, she turned in her mother's arms and looked at Charles' body. "I swear to God, Daddy…I will avenge you. Even if it's the last act I ever do."_

"_Miss Abigail?"_

_*End Flashback*_

Abi was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard James' whisper. Abi looked up at James and gave him a shaky smile. "I didn't wake you did I James," Abi asked.

"No Miss Abigail. I was just going to the kitchen for a cup of tea when I saw a light flickering," James said as he handed Abi a handkerchief. "Would you like a cup?"

Abi nodded her head as she accepted the handkerchief from James; wiping the tears she hadn't realized where there but the ones that her shrew-eyed butler had seen. Abi's eyes returned to the fire as she waited for James to bring her a much-needed cup of tea.

When James returned, Abi was surprised to see that not only did he bring her a cup of tea; he had also brought her a blanket. "I figured that you'd be here a while and that you'd need this," James said as he tucked the blanket around Abi and handed her a cup of tea. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"No James, that's not necessary. Go on back to bed," Abi said as she sipped her tea. Abi watched James walk away and then turned her eyes back to the fire, wondering what the day would bring her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sleeping in an armchair is not the most comfortable thing in the world. This is something Abi learned quickly when she was woken up by Cassie shrieking in her ear.

"Abigail Alexandria Elizabeth James…wake your stiff ass up right now," Cassie shrieked, smirking when Abi shot up and promptly fell out of her chair and on her ass.

Glaring at her best friend, Abi grumbled as she stood up and attempted to get the stiffness out of her back. "Good morning to you too, you evil sadistic bitch," Abi said as she stretched her arms above her head.

Cassie just smiled at Abi and skipped to the door of the library. "Come on grumpy gills. Pat's making us breakfast."

Abi grumbled out a slew of profanities at Cassie as she followed her into the kitchen. Grabbing the cup of tea that was waiting for her, Abi took a seat at the island and watched as Patrick flipped some pancakes. Abi noticed that Cassie looking intently at Pat and that Pat seemed a little stiff and frowned a little.

"Pat, what's wrong? You looked like you've been fucked five ways from Sunday, and not in a good way," Abi said, smiling when she heard Pat's chuckle.

"Abi…Cass and I have been talking and," Pat said, glancing at Cassie before continuing, "we have to ask…don't you think you are moving a bit fast with this Reid guy," Patrick asked, his tone souring a bit on Reid's name.

Abi narrowed her eyes when she picked up Patrick's tone. 'What's his problem,' Abi thought to herself.

Cassie saw Abi's look and quickly jumped in to defuse the situation, knowing that Abi and Pat fought frequently over how Abi handled guys. "Abi," Cassie said placing her hand on Abi's arm. "We just don't want to see you get hurt. You always seem to get serious with guys so quickly and…after everything you've been through and everything that you are eventually going to have to go through, you getting hurt would not help things."

Abi took a deep breath then turned and smiled softly as Cassie. "I get what you're saying believe me. But…with Reid, there's something different. The first time I looked into his eyes, I honestly thought I was going to get lost in them. I feel such a connection with him. And my god whenever he touches me, it's like I feel little shocks of electricity flowing through my body. I can't explain it," Abi said, looking down into cup of tea, failing to see Patrick's tense posture.

It took Patrick a moment to regain his composure but when he did, he turned and gave Abi a tight smile. "Sounds like someone's falling in _love,"_ Patrick said sarcastically, earning him the finger from Abi.

"Hardly, more like…falling in lust," Abi said with a smirk when Pat put a plate of food in front of her. Just as Abi started to take a bite, she frowned. "Hey guys, where is my mom," Abi asked looking at her best friends.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders as he went back to flipping pancakes. "She came in here earlier, grabbed a muffin from the cupboard, and told that we're on our own today," Patrick said as he plated some more pancakes and set them in front of Cassie. "She said she had some old friends to see today and to tell you she loves you and expects you to come see her next weekend."

Abi smiled and rolled her eyes as she ate her food. "Hot damn Pat! These pancakes are fucking boss," Abi said smiling. **(A/N: I'm a bit of a potty-mouth so Abi will be too! =])** "Hey guys, I just realized something."

"Stop the presses. Abi's brain actually works!"

"Oh shut up," Abi said as she flicked a piece of pancake at Cassie.

Patrick smiled and shook his head. "Please continue Abi. I'd like to hear your epiphany," Patrick said with a smirk.

Abi shook her head and chuckled. "You guys are so mean to me. I was just going to say that I've never cooked in this kitchen."

"Seriously? How have you never cooked in this kitchen when you used to cook all the time back at your old house," Patrick asked, amused, as Cassie started laughing.

Abi shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her and Cassie's empty plates. "I don't know. I offered to cook for my…my dad a bunch of times but he never let me," Abi said as she walked around the island and put the plates in the sink. "Maybe I'll cook Thanksgiving dinner this year," Abi mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I'd love to see you cook an entire Thanksgiving dinner," Patrick said with a snort as he put his empty plate in the sink. Abi glared at Pat for a moment before smirking and grabbing a damp sponge and whipping it in his face.

"What the hell Abi," Patrick said. Abi shrugged and started to pass Patrick when he suddenly gripped her arm and smirked evilly at her.

"Oh no," Abi said as she realized what Pat was about to do.

"Oh yes," Patrick said before picking Abi up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Patrick Greene, you put me down this instant," Abi said as she struggled before giving up. "This is getting fucking ridiculous. You realized this is the second time he's thrown me over his shoulder in less than twenty-four hours right," Abi said to a following Cassie.

"Yeah but it's funny," Cassie said shrugging her shoulders. "It'll be even funnier when he throws you in the pool."

"Oh hell no," Abi said as she resumed her kicking and screaming.

Patrick just laughed as he felt Abi's fists beat against his back. "Give it up Abi. Just accept the fact that you're getting wet as soon as I can get your heavy ass to the pool room," Pat said as she playfully smacked Abi's ass.

"Ooooohhhh, Patrick you are so gonna get it," Abi said as she noticed the door to the poolroom.

Once Pat was in the poolroom, Abi attempted to make a run for it. She got around Pat and was almost to the door when Cassie appeared out of nowhere and blocked her way. "Shit," Abi yelled out as she felt Patrick pick her up bridal style and carried her kicking and screaming to the pool. "Patrick don't you DARE," Abi screamed out as Patrick threw her into the pool.

When Abi surfaced, she fixed Cassie and Patrick with an icy glare. "I hate you both," Abi said in a fierce tone. Lifting her arms up, Abi sighed. "Help me out guys," Abi said, smiling internally to herself.

Once Pat and Cass each grabbed a hand, Abi smirked evilly at them and yanked her arms back as hard as she could, laughing when Cass and Pat went flying into the pool.

Abi laughed as she pointed at her friends. "I can't believe you moron's fell for that," she said through her laughs.

Cassie rolled her eyes and looked at Patrick. "She's right you know," Cassie said, making her way to the ladder of the pool. "We really should have anticipated that," she said, shooting a glare at Abi as she climbed out of the pool.

Smiling, Abi went to the ladder and climbed out of the pool, nearly slipping because her pajama pants clung tightly to her body. But once she successfully climbed out of the pool, she heard a soft groan from behind her. Turning around, Abi raised an eyebrow at Pat, who was staring at her with a glazed over look in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uh…nothing. I just thought of something my mom wanted me to do before we get my stuff and head to the school," Patrick said quickly, averting his eyes and climbing out of the pool. Abi and Cassie looked at Pat oddly for a moment before looking at each other and shrugging.

"C'mon Cass, you can borrow some of my stuff before we go pick up your stuff. Pat, I'm sure you have some clothes here. Just ask James," Abi said as she linked her arm with Cassie's, pulling her away.

Patrick just chuckled, watched his two best friends walk away with their heads close together, and went in search of James.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pulling up at Patrick's house, Abi groaned as she stepped out of the car. She had just finished packing up the bed of her truck with Cassie's stuff and to be perfectly honest, she was not looking forward to Pat's stuff. His stuff was much more heavy and bulky.

Hearing Abi's groan, Cassie looked at her and smiled weakly. "I know how you feel girl. We need some extra hands," Cassie said as she opened the bed of the truck. Abi nodded absentmindedly but smiled suddenly as Cassie's words sunk in. "What are you smiling about," Cassie asked when she noticed Abi's smile.

Abi waved her off as she pulled her cell phone out and punched in the number. "C'mon Damnit, pick up the phone," Abi muttered as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"_I knew you wouldn't be able to last more than twelve hours without calling me."_

Abi rolled her eyes and giggled at the way Reid answered his phone. "You're a cocky bastard, you know that right?"

"_Yeah and you absolutely love it."_

Abi again rolled her eyes and leaned against her truck. "I need a favor. Can you help me out?"

"_Depends on the favor. Sexual or otherwise?"_

"Pig," Abi muttered, momentarily reconsidering asking for Reid's help when she heard him laughing but instantly did when she saw Pat coming out the house with a ginormous box. "Can you call up everybody and see if they'll help unpack Cass and Pat's stuff from my truck?"

"_Sure, I can do that. What's in it for me though?"_

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Abi sighed before glancing at Cassie. "I'll kick Cassie out of our room on Friday then you and I can hang out there. Watch a movie or something."

"_Oh, I'll be happy to _hang_ out."_

"You are such a fucking pig Garwin," Abi said with a chuckle.

"_But again…you LOVE IT!"_

"Whatever. I'll text you when we leave Pat's house."

"_Alright, later."_

"Later," Abi said as she snapped her phone shut and turned to smile triumphantly at Cassie. "I just wrangled us twelve extra hands to help us unpack the truck when we get back to Spenser," she said with a smile.

Pat rolled his eyes as he passed Abi and tweaked her on the nose. "Yeah but until we get there you and Cassie have to help so get your asses in gear and help me," Pat said with a laugh. Abi groaned but followed behind Patrick nonetheless.

Two hours later, Abi dragged herself into the driver's seat of her truck and sagged into the seat. Patrick had worked Abi and Cassie ruthlessly and she was absolutely dead on her feet. When Patrick and Cassie climbed in after her, Abi started her truck and pulled out of Pat's driveway with a wave to his mother as she passed her.

It wasn't until Abi was about halfway to Ipswich when she suddenly groaned. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Abi dialed Reid's number but groaned when she got his voicemail.

"Hey Reid, its Abi. We're like…ten minutes from Ipswich so if can gather everyone to help than that'd be great. If not you can forget about Friday night," Abi said before hanging up.

"What's going on Friday night," Cassie asked, leaning up from her seat in the back.

"I'm kicking you out of our room and hanging out with Reid if he gets everyone together to help with all this stuff."

"Awww. You two make such a cute couple," Cassie said with a smile.

Glancing at Patrick out of the corner of her eye, Abi suddenly felt irritated when she saw the stiffness in his jaw. "What is it now Pat," Abi said, her tone making it clear that her patience was on a very thin line.

"You're going to hang out with Reid, alone, in your room?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"But Abi, think of what people would think if they saw a guy coming out of your room. Especially a guy like Reid!"

Abi growled slightly as she pulled into the parking lot of Spenser, briefly noting the 'gang' sitting on the steps to the building. Cutting the engine, Abi turned so she completely faced Patrick. "What the hell is wrong with Reid? You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you; that's part of the problem. You've known this guy what, a total of two maybe three days and you've made out with him, held hands with him, cuddled up with him in your house and now you're going to be hanging out alone with him in your room! Jesus Christ Abi, I thought you had more sense than this!"

Abi and Patrick were so caught up in their fight that they failed to notice Cassie slip out of the truck and make her way toward everybody. "I'd wait a few minutes before going over there," Cassie said as she approached everyone and sat next to Tyler. "Abi and Pat fighting is _so_ not something you want to get involved with unless necessary."

"What are they fighting about," Tyler asked. Since Abi and Pat were safely encompassed in her truck, no one could hear what they were fighting about unless they were right next to them.

Cassie glanced at Reid, who was thankfully looking toward the fighting friends, and looked back at Tyler. "Tell you later," she whispered in his ear.

After about another five minutes, Cassie stood up and started to make her way toward the truck. Abi suddenly flung the door open and got out the truck, followed swiftly by Pat.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME YELLING AT YOU THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS _PATRICK_!!!"

"MAYBE FROM NOW ON I WILL _ABIGAIL!"_

"Oh shit. They've broken out the full names," Cassie muttered to herself as she ran toward them, followed closely by Sarah, Reid, and Pogue.

"GOD YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRITE PAT! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO QUESTION ME ON WHO I HANG OUT WITH, BUT BACK HOME YOU USED TO HAVE GIRLS _AND_ GUYS COMING OUT OF YOUR ROOM AT ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT," Abi screamed at Pat.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU ABI! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO THEN FUCKING SAY SO!!!"

"ALRIGHT FINE," Abi screamed, brushing Reid and Sarah off as she went to her truck, opening the tailgate. "GET YOUR SHIT AND GET IT THE FUCK OUT OF MY TRUCK," Abi screamed before stomping away, Reid hot on her trail.

Pogue looked back and forth between the retreating Abi and the shaking Pat. "Damn dude, you guys really went at it," Pogue said as he waved everyone over.

"Unfortunately that happens frequently," Pat muttered as he grabbed a box and handed it to Pogue, his eyes landing on Reid trying to comfort Abi. Sighing, Pat shook his head and started handing boxes to the line of people, waiting to help and curious as to what the blowup was about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God I can't believe him! He's such a fucking asshole," Abi complained to Reid for the millionth time since he had started to attempt to comfort her.

"Abi, you can't seriously be mad at him for looking out for you. I mean honestly, if I had a friend who was a girl and she was hanging out with a guy like me, I'd throw a fit like Pat just did," Reid said from his perch on the steps, shrugging his shoulders when Abi turned to look at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You're not pissed at him?"

"For what? Speaking the truth? Please. It's not worth my time to be pissed at him. Besides," Reid said as he stood up from the steps and wrapped his arms around Abi's waist to keep her from pacing any longer, "It sounds to me, like Patrick is a wee bit jealous."

Abi raised an eyebrow at Reid before glancing over to Pat. "I don't think so. He's just an OVERPROTECTIVE ASS," Abi yelled out the last bit, smiling slightly when Pat shook his head and flicked her off. Shaking her head, Abi sighed and leaned her head into Reid's chest. "As much as I'd like to stay mad at him, I just can't. We've been friends too long to allow something stupid like this to get between us."

"Damn right Abi," Cassie said as she passed Abi and Reid. "Now unbunch your panties and go apologize. Pat's on the third floor and we've got a lot of shit to take between our room and his," Cassie said as she walked away.

Sighing, Abi looked up at Reid, who nodded in response to her silent question. With yet another sigh, Abi started to turn and walk toward Pat, only to have Reid grab her wrist tightly.

"What the-"

The rest of Abi's words were cut off as Reid suddenly pulled Abi tightly to his chest and assaulted her lips with his. After a moment, Reid released a stunned and turned on Abi, turned her so she was facing Pat, and slapped her lightly on the butt so she would snap out of her shock. As Abi started to walk away, Reid looked up and locked eyes with Patrick, a smirk gracing his features as he nodded slightly at him.

**PATRICK POV**

I honestly don't know how Abi and I have stayed friends after all the fights and blow-ups that we've had. I mean, we have more fights than any normal friendship should have and yet…we're still the best of friends. As I watched Reid comfort and then kiss Abi however, I felt my blood boil and damn near lost my temper again.

Feeling a hand on my arm, I looked down and smiled when I saw Cassie looking up at me. "Let it go Pat. You know if you push her too hard, she'll completely shut down," she whispered to me before handing something to a waiting Tyler. Sighing, I turned my head, locked eyes with Reid, and once again, nearly saw red.

That little fucker smirked at me. And not just any smirk, a knowing smirk. Which means, he's probably figured out that I'm in love with Abi. That's right world: I, Patrick David Greene, am in love with my best friend Abi. Have been since probably freshman year. Yeah, I've had a girl and a guy or two, but no one has even come close to making me feel the way I feel about Abi. Oh shit, speak of the devil.

"Hey Pat," Abi mumbled out weakly. "Can we talk for a sec?"

I nodded my head and allowed myself to be dragged a few feet away. "Look Pat, I just want to say I'm sorry and that-"

"Stop Abi. You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I just don't want to see you get hurt," I said, looking down at my feet as the words came out of my mouth.

"Hey," Abi said as she placed her small hand on my cheek, pulling my face up to look into her eyes. "I'm a big girl Pat. You don't have to worry about me," Abi finished before wrapping her arms around my waist.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the hair of my angel. After a moment, I looked up and saw Reid staring at the two of us. As I locked eyes with him, I felt a silent message pass between us. An age-old message that had been used by men fighting over something for all time:

_May the best man win._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
_

**Author's Note:** I am hurt my darlings. I didn't get a single review for my last chapter. Not a single one! It doesn't take much to review. I appreciate reviews because it helps me keep in touch with my audience on what they like and don't like about my story. Plus reviews make me happy! =] So anyways. Please review guys cause I can't make things better unless I know what you'd like to see. Also, I'd just like to mention the very first line of this chapter, which was also featured last chapter, is not mine. I got it from a movie called 'The Swan Princess'. Just wanted to clarify that.

**Author's Note Pt. 2:** So, now things are finally starting to heat up. Pat's hidden love for Abi is revealed; which I swear, I have put in there for a reason. Also we got to see just how Charles died. But don't worry, we haven't seen the last of him yet. He'll still be around in flashbacks and whatnot. Also, I have decided that I will write a companion piece about the story of Charles and Renée but that won't be posted for quite some time. I have to develop this plot some more and introduce some more characters before I can post it. Also, back to Pat's love for Abi, I am creating a rivalry between Reid and Pat...should be interesting. Well my darlings, I think that's about all for now. Leave me some lovely reviews to come back to in the morning! =]


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. Just the plot, original characters, and original places. I wish I owned Reid, but sadly I do not. =[

Chapter Five: Boys & Their Egos

It took an hour but eventually, between everyone, Abi's truck was emptied of Cassie and Pat's belongings. Once she arrived back in her room, Abi threw herself facedown onto her bed and let out a loud groan. "Never again," Abi mumbled into her pillow.

"You know, the first sign of madness is talking to yourself," Reid said from his perch the doorway.

Abi sat up and mock-glared at him before turning her face back into her pillows. "Go away," Abi mumbled.

"Nope, I don't think I will," Reid said cockily as he sauntered over to Abi's bed and plopped down next to her.

Sitting up, Abi attempted to push Reid off her bed before settling on glaring at him. "Who said you could sit on my bed? Get off!"

"Nope," Reid said before leaning back and folding his fingers behind his head.

"Seriously dude," Pat said as he entered the room, Cassie and the rest of the gang trailing behind him. "She's quite territorial with her bed. I know from personal experience," Pat said, a smug smile gracing his features when Reid narrowed his eyes at him.

Sitting up, Abi glared at Pat before leaning over Reid and grabbing a small teddy bear off her bedside table and launching it at Pat's head. "Don't be an ass Pat."

"Oh trust me Abi, Reid deserves it. He needs someone to put him in his place," Caleb said with a chuckle.

"Whatever dude," Reid said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. Abi rolled her eyes at Reid's pouting form and started to lean into him when one of her shirts hit her in the face, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"What the fuck," Abi shouted as her eyes landed on Cassie. "What the hell are you doing Cassie? Those are my clothes," Abi said as she scrambled off her bed and went to the closet that Cassie was currently thinning out.

"You have too much shit in this closet Abi. There's no room for my stuff," Cassie said matter-of-factly. When Abi looked unimpressed at her observation, Cassie turned to Tyler. "Tell her Tyler," Cassie said innocently, her face morphing into a puppy dog pout that made Tyler groan and look at Abi. "It is kinda full Abi. She could hardly get anything in…" Tyler's sentence trailed off as Abi turned her icy glare onto him. "I'll just shut up now," he mumbled to himself.

"Good idea," Pat whispered to Pogue, who chuckled and shook his head.

Cassie turned her puppy dog pout onto Abi who just shook her head. "That shit may work on lover boy over there," Abi said pointing to Tyler, who glared at Abi, "But it doesn't work on me. Fix my shit," Abi said before turning and going back to her bed.

"You're an evil cow," Cassie said as she started to repair the closet.

"I love you too," Abi said sweetly, causing Reid to start laughing. Abi glanced at Reid before rolling her eyes and going to her door and flinging it open. "Alright everyone, if you have a penis then you are no longer welcome in the room," Abi said gesturing for the mentioned people to leave. The guys groaned as they left the room. "Why do we need to leave," Pat whined as he was pushed out the door by Abi.

"Because…it's bonding time," Abi said looking pointedly at Pat before glancing to Reid. Reid, who caught Abi's eye movement, chuckled and leaned against the door jam. "Well what are you ladies going to be doing while we're…bonding," Reid asked, using finger quotes when he said the word bonding.

"We'll be doing the same thing," Sarah said coming up behind Abi so she could kiss Caleb goodbye. Abi smiled at the cuteness that was Caleb and Sarah and started to close the door when they broke apart, only to be stopped when Reid placed his foot in between the door jam and the door.

"What about me? Don't I get a kiss goodbye," Reid said with a pout, causing Abi to roll her eyes and giggle. Leaning forward, Abi waited until her lips were ghosting over Reid's before smiling. "Nope," Abi said with a laugh before slamming the door in his face and bursting out into peals of laughter along with all the other girls.

"YOU'RE EVIL," Reid shouted from the other side of the door, causing the girls to laugh even harder. Abi waited a few moments before deciding to end Reid's suffering and went to her bed and grabbed her phone off of it and sent a quick text to Reid.

_Play nice and maybe you'll get one later! :]_

_3 Abi_

"What'd you say to him," Kate asked as she plopped down next to Abi. Smiling at Kate, Abi tossed her phone onto her bedside table and turned to face the rest of the group. "I told him to play nice and that maybe I'll give him one later," Abi said, blushing slightly. Cassie observed her friend for a moment and laughed as she sat down next to Sarah on her bed. "You've got it bad Abi," Cassie said, smirking when Abi's face got redder.

"I do not," Abi mumbled refusing to meet Cassie's amused gaze.

"Yes you do," Sarah piped in. "And if it makes you feel any better, Pogue said Reid's been talking about you nonstop since you guys met," Kate said, smiling when Abi's head popped up faster than the speed of lightening.

"Really," Abi asked enthusiastically looking at everyone's face. After a moment, Abi realized she had been set up in admitting how bad she had already fallen for Reid and groaned. "I hate you bitches," Abi said as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

"No you don't," Cassie said as she skipped over to Abi and grabbed the pillow away from her. "Just admit it Abi. You've fallen hard for one Reid Whatever-His-Middle-Name Garwin," Cassie said with a smirk, causing Abi to groan again and Kate and Sarah to start laughing.

"Darren, his middle name is Darren," Sarah said in between giggles. Abi sat up and glared at her. "I hate you. I hate you all," Abi said before joining in with the laughter.

"Seriously though guys," Abi said as she folded her legs underneath her. "It's only been like three days and I feel this amazing connection with him.

Like…like he's my other half or something. Is that weird that I feel that this quickly," Abi asked quietly.

Sarah contemplated Abi's question for a moment before smiling at her. "Not at all. I honestly felt the same way about Caleb when I first met him. When you make that connection with someone, it's instant. I mean, yeah feelings do have to grow over time, but you know in your heart whether or not the connection is real or if it's just based off lust."

"Exactly," Kate said looking Abi as she spoke. "When I first met Pogue, I took one look at him and just knew that he was the one for me. He tells me he felt the same thing. Like something inside us sparked when we saw each other and we haven't been apart since," Kate concluded, frowning when she saw Sarah's look. "Oh all right, we break up occasionally and fight like mad but we still love each other like crazy. Besides, if you don't fight in a relationship, it means

the passion is gone." Kate looked over at Cassie who was looking down at her shoes while everyone was speaking.

"What about you Cass? You ever met someone like that," Kate asked her gently.

Cassie looked up at everyone and smiled slightly. "Yeah," Cassie said vaguely. Kate, Sarah, and Abi all exchanged looks before smiling and looking back at Cassie. "And who would this person be Cass," Abi said with an evil smile on her face. Cassie looked at Abi with a look of slight irritation for a moment before sighing and looking down.

"Tyler."

That was all Cassie was able to get out before she was rushed by Sarah and Abi, both of whom were squealing. "I knew it," Abi squealed out as she hugged her best friend.

"You guys are adorable," Sarah said as she bounced up and down excitedly on Cassie's bed.

"Jesus Christ guys give the girl a chance to breathe," Kate, the voice of reason, said in an amused tone.

Cassie smiled and shook her head at Sarah and Abi. "Seriously guys, Tyler and I haven't really even hung out that much though."

Kate sighed and shook her head. "Were you listening to what we were saying to Abi at all Cassie? When you feel that connection with someone it's instant," Kate said, putting a comforting hand on Cassie's shoulder. "We all felt that pull to our men and that's alright. And besides," Kate said with a mischievous smile, "we're girls. We're supposed to fall hard and fast for our men." Kate looked at the girls for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter, which effectively caused everyone else to laugh as well. Once the laughter died down, Abi got up from her spot on Cassie's bed and went to desk and grabbed her purse and keys.

"C'mon girls, let's go bond," Abi said as she slipped on a coat.

"How are we going to do that," Sarah asked as she helped Cassie off the bed.

Abi's face

broke out in a mischievous smile and she quickly turned her back on the girls as she dug through her purse. "We ladies," Abi said as she turned around, her mischievous smile still in place, "are going shopping," she finished holding up some credit cards.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REID POV

"YOU'RE EVIL!!!"

I can't believe her! I can't believe she kicked us out and didn't even give me a kiss goodbye. That girl is lucky I'm so crazy about her.

Hearing laughing behind me, I turned and glared at Caleb, who was nearly doubled over in his laughter. "What, may I ask, is so damn funny," I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest.

Caleb took one look at my face and started laughing even harder. I seriously hate that guy. Looking at him, I growled slightly to let him know I was being serious.

"Oh lighten up Reid," Caleb said, waving a hand

dismissively at me. "I'm laughing cause of the look on your face when Abi closed the door in your face."

"You have to admit Reid…It was pretty funny," Tyler said. I went to glare at him when I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out and opening it, I smiled slightly when I read the text from Abi.

_Play nice and maybe you'll get one later! :]_

_3 Abi_

Chuckling, I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket before looking at the guys…and Patrick. "Let's go to the pool," I said, turning and heading towards the stairs, leaving no room for discussion. Just as I started to walk, I heard that cretin that Abi called a friend mutter something to one of the guys.

"Is he always this bi-polar?"

Rolling my eyes, I kept walking and ignored the fact that Pogue laughed at what he said. Ok, so I lied to Abi about not being pissed at Patrick. I mean, c'mon, can you blame me? That little fool was running his mouth about me AND he thinks he has a chance with Abi. Please. No guy has a chance with a girl once I set my sights on them. Little fucker actually had the nerve to hug Abi earlier after I kissed her; and I knew that freaking look he gave me. Let the best man win; please, the best man already has won loser.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had failed to notice Tyler walk up beside me until he punched me in the arm. "Dude, what the fuck was that about," I said glaring at him while I rubbed the spot he punched.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. Where were you," Tyler asked me. Glancing over my shoulder at Patrick, I looked back at Tyler to see him nod knowingly.

"Not to piss you off anymore than you seem to be at that dude, but Cassie did tell me that the fight between Pat and Abs…"

"Don't call her that," I said quickly, remembering Abi's dislike of that nickname.

"What," Tyler asked bewilderedly

"You heard me. Don't call her that. Abi told me that she didn't like that nickname because someone who was really mean to her called her that," I said softly, suddenly feeling angry at the thought of my Abi. Wait a minute… did I just say _my_ Abi? Dear god what's wrong with me?

"Well anyway," Tyler said, as he rolled his eyes at my words, "Cassie told me that the fight between Pat and Abi was about you."

Glancing back at Pat, who was deep in conversation with Pogue and Caleb, I looked back at Tyler and nodded. "I know. Abi gave me the gist of the fight. Apparently, my reputation preceded me. Not that I give a damn of course," I said shrugging my shoulders knowing full well that Pat could hear what I was saying. I guess my words hit their mark because almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I heard gasps behind me and I was suddenly spun around and flung against the wall, my head bouncing off the wall from the force.

"Let's get one thing straight playboy," Pat said, his irate face an inch away from my outraged one. "Abigail is not, and I repeat, NOT one of your little playthings that you can use and then toss aside when you're done. You WILL treat her with respect and you WILL make sure she is treated like the goddess she deserves to be treated like, got it? She's been through too much in the last few months to have her heart broken by some STD ridden playboy like you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear," Pat said slowly and threateningly.

I narrowed my eyes in contempt and struggled to contain the urge to Use and fling him across the hall. "Crystal clear," I said, barely containing my rage.

"Good," Pat said as he released me. Glancing at the shocked looks on Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue's faces, Pat looked back at me and gave me a smug smirk before continuing the route to our dorms. "Oh one more thing Reid," Pat said cockily.

"What," I spat out as I rubbed the spot on the back of my head that had hit the wall when I was slammed against it.

"Break Abi's heart and I break your face," Pat said like it was something he said every day. "Oh and Tyler, everything I said about Abi to Reid, applies to you and Cassie. Got it?"

Tyler looked nervously between me and Pat before looking Pat dead in the eye and nodding his head.

"Got it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NO ONE'S POV

Three hours later found Abi, Cassie, Sarah, and Kate tired, hungry, and all in need of a couple of good foot rubs. They had been shopping in Boston for most of the time that they were gone and had accomplished a bit. All of them got their Halloween costumes and Abi was quite excited to see the type of reaction it would get. Smiling at the girls as she unlocked her dorm room, Abi walked in her room and deposited all the bags on the floor, before flinging herself on the bed.

"That was fun and exhausting all at the same time," Abi said into her pillows.

"Damn right that was," Cassie said as she laid down next to Abi, allowing Kate and Sarah to crash on her bed. "You can definitely say we bonded alright," Cassie said with a giggle. Abi glanced at Cassie for a moment before shaking her head and laughing. Looking over to where Kate and Sarah were half dead, Abi sat up and tossed a teddy bear at them to get their attention.

"Hey guys, what do you think the boys did while we were gone," Abi asked as she sat up.

Kate and Sarah looked at each other for a moment before looking back over to Abi. "Swimming," they said together.

Cassie looked at Kate and Sarah curiously for a moment before a look of understanding crossed her face. "Tyler did mention something about the four of them being on the swim team. Makes sense that they would take Pat swimming," Cassie said just ask a knock was heard at the door.

"It's open," Abi called as she lay back down on her bed, accidentally knocking Cass off in the process.

"Wow, you really are territorial with your bed," Reid said with a smirk as he walked into the room.

"Oh please," Abi said as she helped Cassie off the floor, "That was an accident." Turning her gaze to Cassie, Abi gave her a wicked smirk. "This time anyways," Abi said with a laugh, causing Cassie to roll her eyes.

"Here Reid, you sit next to crazy," Cassie said as she vacated her spot and started picking up her and Abi's bags.

"What's with all the bags," Caleb said as he walked over to Sarah. Studying Sarah's face for a moment, Caleb sighed and shook his head. "You guys went shopping didn't you?"

Sarah giggled as she nodded her head. "You bet we did. Can you think of a better way for girls to bond?"

"I sure can't," Tyler mumbled as he was coerced into helping Cassie put away her stuff.

"I'm just glad we weren't forced to go with you guys," Reid said as he laid his head in Abi's lap. "Play with my hair," Reid asked as he looked up at Abi.

Abi rolled her eyes as she started running her fingers through Reid's surprisingly soft hair. Looking around the room, Abi frowned slightly when she realized that one person was missing. "Hey guys…where's Pat?

It was as if someone had thrown ice cold water on all the guys. Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler refused to meet her gaze and Reid stiffened in her arms. Looking around at the guys, Abi frowned at the lack of an answer that she received. "Seriously guys, where's Pat," Abi said, her fingers tightening slightly in Reid's hair.

"Damn Abi, don't pull my hair out," Reid with a chuckle hoping to ease up some of the tension in the room.

After taking one look at Abi's face, Pogue decided to just let Abi know where Pat was. "He's in his room. He came with us to the pool but said he wanted to keep some of his dignity intact and wait for you to show up at his room."

"Why would he expect me to show up at his…"

Abi's sentence trailed off as her fingers came in contact with the bump on the back of Reid's head. Sighing, Abi flung Reid's head off her lap and took off out the room before anyone could stop her and sprinted to Pat's room. Flinging the door open, Abi was not surprised to see Pat lounging on his bed, watching the door expectantly.

"I take it you heard about mine and Reid's little spat," Pat said, looking at his fingernails like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Damn it Pat. What happened," Abi said, suddenly no longer in the mood to fight with Pat.

"He was talking about me hearing about his reputation and not giving a damn about it. I got pissed and told him he should care," Pat said, shrugging his shoulders and folding his fingers across his stomach.

"I think you did more than that Pat. You left a freaking bump on his head," Abi said in exasperation.

"Awww, does Reid need you to fight his battles for him," Pat said with a laugh. Abi opened her mouth to retort when she heard Reid's voice behind her.

"No, I don't actually."

Abi turned around and groaned at the sight of a pissed off looking Reid standing in the doorway. "Let's get something perfectly clear, Patrick…"

"Reid…"

"No Abi. This needs to be said," Reid said without taking his eyes off of Pat. Sighing, Abi placed a hand over her face and shook her head. "Boys," she muttered.

"Anyways," Reid continued, "Earlier was a freebie. The only reason I didn't stomp your ass after you threw me against the wall was because I didn't feel like explaining myself to Abi. But make no mistake," Reid said threateningly as Pat rose from his bed. "If you ever put your hands on me again, then you'll be spitting out teeth for a fucking week."

"Is that a threat," Pat said, taking a step closer to Reid causing Abi to place herself between the two boys. "C'mon guys, knock it off! I mean it," Abi said as she placed a hand on each boys' chest.

"No, that's a promise," Reid said with a smirk, glancing down at Abi.

It was Reid's smirk that did Abi's temper in.

"Jesus Christ, you two sound like a bunch of three year old girls," Abi said angrily. Turning to face Pat fully, Abi poked him hard in the chest before she spoke again. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it. Whatever bug crawled up your ass, get it out and Get. It. Out. Now." Abi said, punctuating each word with a poke in the chest.

"And you," Abi said as she turned around, "stop provoking him. Do you think I missed that

little smirk you gave him earlier after you kissed me? Plus, with the reputation you have, you probably did say something to provoke him. That shit's not funny so I suggest you get your act together and do it fast," Abi exclaimed as she pushed past Reid. Turning around in the doorway, Abi looked back at the two appropriately ashamed looking boys. "You two need to seriously deflate your egos because trust and believe me, neither one of you are as big of a hot shit as you think you are," Abi said before turning swiftly on her heel and walking away.

Pat and Reid watched as she walked away before turning to look at each other. "Well that could have gone worse," Pat muttered to himself as he glanced at Reid. Taking one last look at Pat, Reid huffed and strode across the hall to his room and slammed the door shut before flinging himself face down onto his

bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

REID POV

I have completely lost it.

I've NEVER let a girl speak to me like that. Ever. Let alone some girl I only met a few days ago. And she even made me feel guilty!

God, hell must have frozen over and the earth is ending.

But seriously though, I do feel guilty about provoking Pat. But at the same time that little asshole deserved it. I just hate that I disappointed Abi.

Jesus Christ! there I go again. I've only known this girl three days! There's no way in hell I could be that attached to her that quickly.

Then again…

Why did I feel that pain in my chest as I watched her walk away?

**Author's Note:** So I got this chapter to my beta a day later than I said I would but I had a little trouble with writing the ending. This chapter was just a little bit of a filler cause it was bugging me in the back of my mind. Also I want to clear something up right now, the guys didn't step in when Reid and Pat got into it cause really, Pat was right. What could they have said? I hope all of you readers out there understand the time change I made. But I had to cause I wanted to have a Halloween party for a very specific reason. Want to know why? Well review me your theories and maybe I'll let you know. Next chapter is obviously the Halloween party and I swear by all that is holy, it will be posted on Halloween. Well that's it for now. Read and Review my lovelies!


	7. Update

**UPDATE!**

Okay first off…gotta announce my name change from Nikki Massacure to KayluhhxMuhhrie. Now onto business

So…I know I'm so completely horrible about updating but I have some good news for you my fans and readers…I am currently in the process of updating all of my stories. But that means I'm going to be pulling most of them one by one and redoing the chapters I have already posted. This will be done for All Things Happen For A Reason, She Who Heals, Three Daughters and Three Sons (that one will most likely be getting a new name), and _maybe_ The Power Of a Woman. Please I beg you to bear with me as I work on my stories. I know I'm bad about updating but I really do want to finish the ones I have. She Who Heals will be worked on first so hopefully I can have the fixed first chapter done and reposted along with a second chapter by Monday. Again, please bear with me and you won't be disappointed.

3 Kayla


End file.
